Secrecy
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Snape is the new headmaster in Hogwarts. Secret lies in people as Harry is about to discover some things that he didn't know about. But will his and Severus relationship survive the outcome of all the secrets that he knows? Complete.
1. Secrecy I

Secrecy

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Warning II: This is going to be rated like MV. There might be violence, rape, sexual contact, etc. But nothing too graphic I assure you. You'll see when you get to the later chapters. Oh, and no flames!

* * *

"Snape is the new headmaster?" Harry asked surprised as he was sitting with the Weasley family as he was about to start his seventh year at Hogwarts. 

"I was surprised myself that the bastard is going to be the new headmaster instead of McGonagall," Ron said unhappily.

Molly scolded at him, "that's not a nice thing to say about to your teachers Ron!" She snapped.

"What? He is though, isn't he?" Ron asked as he received disapproving looks from the others besides Fred and George of course.

"But nothing has changed at Hogwarts though. Everything seems the same," Hermione said.

"Everything is normal now that Voldemort is gone," Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"All thanks to you dear," Molly said as she put a comforting hand on him before moving on.

"Do you still want to be an Auror Harry? You could change your career still," Arthur suggested.

Harry shook his head, "there are some Death Eaters that had gotten loose out of the war that's still out there. I want to help in finding them," he replied.

"Fred dear, could you open the window for Harry's owl? I think those are the letters from Hogwarts," Molly said as Fred went to open it.

Harry took the letters from his owl as he got about four envelopes containing his letter, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "What does yours say, Harry?" Ginny asked after looking at her letter.

Harry showed it to them as they read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your class schedule will contain the following:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Double Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Get the appropriate books at Diagon Alley for seventh years along with school supplies. Potter, I must see you a day early before the opening feast. Be at my office at three. Do not be late. You will be escorted from the train going to the school by none other then Minerva. When the remaining Death Eaters are in jail, you will be on your own. But for now, you will be escorted. Throw this letter away once you know what to do. Do not keep it. –Severus Snape_

"A day early? What for?" Ron cried surprised.

"Who knows? Maybe it's something from Dumbledore," Harry guessed.

"Wait a second. You don't need Astronomy for an Auror or Herbology," Hermione said.

"I like Astronomy so I'm taking it. As for Herbology, I'm considering in for a career in Healing after I'm done taking down the Death Eaters," Harry replied.

"I wonder whose the new teacher for double potions," Ginny said.

"It's probably Slughorn since he was the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said.

"I hope so," Harry said hopefully since he was the one who taught Snape potions and is one of the very best.

"Do you know what this is about Professor?" Harry asked as he gotten out off the train and was walking along side Minerva as the two were going up to the school.

"Severus is a private man Potter. He doesn't say anything to me unless it's concerning about a member of my house," Minerva replied.

"Do you know whose the new teacher for potions?" Harry asked.

Minerva shook her head, "even if I do know, I would not tell you. You will see at the opening feast tomorrow," she said as this made Harry frowned.

"Is there anyone here at the moment besides me, you and Snape?" He asks.

"Do not call him that without the proper title Potter," Minerva scolded.

"Sorry Professor," Harry grumbled.

Minerva shook her head, "Eileen," she said to the gargoyle that opened.

Harry looked at it surprised, so, Snape made the password after his mother, he thought.

"Go in Potter," Minerva urged him as Harry left his stuff by Minerva as Harry went inside nervously.

He knocked on the door and Harry saw that it opened as he looked and he saw that Snape had his wand out to open it for him. "You wanted to see me sir?" He asked nervously.

"You do not have to be so nervous Harry. We've been so much together within the war that had taken place upon us," Severus said.

Harry became calm after hearing that as he sat in front of Severus, "Professor McGonagall wouldn't tell me what this is about," he said.

"I didn't told anyone that I was seeing you a day early besides her. I want to tell you who's the new potion teacher in the school," Severus explained.

"Hermione thinks it's Professor Slughorn," Harry replied.

"Does she? Who do you think it may be, Harry?" Severus asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't really care. Just hoping it isn't another Death Eater," Harry teased as he looked at Severus with a smirk. Harry frowned at the look he was getting from Severus, "it's another Death Eater?" He asked surprised.

"No, not another Death Eater but a former one," Severus said.

Harry blinked, a former one? But the only one that… he didn't finished his thought as he knew who it was. "Lucicus! You're making him the new teacher here?" Harry asked angrily.

"This isn't open for a debate Harry! I just wanted to tell you so you won't come running to me the next day when you see who it is!" Severus said angrily.

"But why Lucius? Everyone hates him in the school! Everyone except the Slytherins!" Harry spat back.

"He is the next potion master there is next to me. I am sure you will teach more with him then me. You are dismiss Harry," Severus said.

"This wasted my time," Harry murmured as he stood up.

"Potter, I expect you won't do anything foolish while Lucius is here teaching," Severus said.

"Everyone will know his going to favor Malfoy. There won't be any changes in that," Harry said as he left and he closed the door.

"Give it time," a voice said suddenly.

Severus sighed, "his a stubborn kid Albus," he said.

The portrait of Albus chuckled, "I wonder, why did you not tell him how you felt about him?" He asked.

"It is forbidden," Severus said quietly.

"It isn't forbidden if the student is off age and nobody could stop you two. There's something more, isn't it?" Albus asked.

"How will he react when he finds out that I slept with his father more then once? He would never love me then," Severus said.

"Did you sleep with Lily?" Albus asked.

"What? No! I was tempted cause she was attractive and she was my friend, but I was even more attractive to James. Harry would never forgive me for making James cheat on Lily without her knowing it. Lily must be furious with me in her grave," Severus said sadly.

"Give it time Severus. Harry will learn to trust you in the manner of speaking," Albus said as Severus nodded and hope Harry would forgive him.

* * *

tbc... 

me: well, here's finally secrecy!

ron: about time!

me: I did say halloween, didn't I?

hermione: will be onto the next chapter soon.

severus: review and update.


	2. Secrecy II

Secrecy II

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter.

**Warning I:** boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Warning II:** This rating should be really be MV. It has rape, sexual contents, etc. (I may take out the graphic part. Just in case there is some).

* * *

"I still can't believe this," Harry murmured through gritted teeth the next day as he was starting double potions with Hermione and a couple of students.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm surprised as well. But you must believe that Lucius did helped through the war when the Dark Lord wasn't looking at him," she said.

"I know, but still…" Harry didn't finished his sentence as the doors of the classroom opened and in strolled Lucicus as Harry looked back over to the Slytherin table where he saw Malfoy smirked.

"On this starting day, I am the new potion master at the school. I am not like most teachers who are strict to there own students. I will help whenever I can and nobody in here we'll blow up potions now that they are in a seventh year course," Lucius said as he eyed Harry.

"What sort of potions are we making, Professor Malfoy?" Hermione asked as this made Harry grimaced since he hated Malfoy.

"Potions that first years could not endure. We will have demonstrations also from each and one of you in every potion that we make in the class. Except for you Ms. Granger since you will always make the demonstrations perfectly," Lucius said as Hermione smiled.

"What are we going to demonstrate today, sir?" Draco asked with a smile.

The Gryffindors glared at him as they knew that Lucius would favor him out of everyone. "An easy potion that nobody could even mess it up," Lucius said as he eyed Harry again.

Harry frowned, why is he always looking at me as if I'm going to screw something up? He thought.

"Ms. Greengrass, why don't you demonstrate on the Wound-Healing Potion? I'm sure that Headmaster Snape taught you how to do this during your first years?" Lucius asked.

Daphne frowned, "I don't really remember making that in our year," she said as she looks over to her friend Pansy who didn't say anything.

"Well, just try your best," Lucius said as Daphne didn't commented it as she went in front of the room and looked at the instructions on the board before starting.

"Wicked! Every class sessions your going to have a demonstration before the actual class starts?" Ron asked

Harry nodded, "Professor Malfoy seems like a pretty tough teacher but he is much better then Snape ever was," he said.

"I'm glad you think that Potter," a voice said behind them.

Harry turned around as he saw Severus and Lucicus standing before him, "come now Severus. Don't punish the boy since he thinks that potions are now an entertaining subject," Lucius said.

"Weasley, I would wonder that you would be taking potions with your two friends. Why aren't you?" Severus asked as he looked at him.

Ron glared at him, "I have my reasons," he said simply.

Severus glared at him before turning to look at Lucius, "we don't want the students to be late for lunch now Lucius. I'm sure you could talk to them later," Severus said as Lucius nodded and the two left without another word.

"So you trust Malfoy now?" Hermione asked with a smile as they entered the Great Hall.

"I don't trust the little Malfoy, but I'm starting to trust him. Just as long as he doesn't kill me in the process," Harry murmured as the trio sat down.

"I'm sure Professor Malfoy wouldn't kill you. I mean, wouldn't you think that Snape wouldn't hire him if he was going to kill you then?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't trust him still. For some reason, there is more what he is hiding. I just know there is and he isn't telling me," he said slowly.

"Tell him Severus! The boy is somehow going to find out and you know that!" Lucius snapped as he and Severus were inside Severus office.

"How is he going to find out Lucius? You and Albus are the only one who knows about my secrecy," Severus said as he eyed the portrait that was behind Lucius.

"The boy doesn't trust you Severus. But if you told him, I'm sure that Harry will be able to trust you after you told him. I mean, didn't he trusted you while we were at war together?" Lucius asked.

Severus didn't say anything to that, "Lucius, is Harry trusting you now?" A voice asked behind him as Lucicus turned to look at Albus.

"I think so. We caught him talking to his two friends in the hallway. He doesn't trust my son but he trusts me," Lucius explained.

"Even though you tried to kill him during the war? During class, you showed your positive side, didn't you?" Albus asked as Lucius nodded.

"I did not want to go back to Azkaban. I want to be a normal person like everyone else," Lucius explained.

"Severus, isn't this weekend is the first Hogsmeade weekend?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded, "yes. What about it?" He asked.

"Perhaps you should buy a gift for young Harry. Make him trust you," Albus said with a grin. Even in the portrait, Albus eyes twinkled.

Severus glared at the man, "I'll think about it," he said as Albus smile grew wider and Lucius was cheering inside.

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, here's the next chapter!

Severus: about time!

Hermione: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	3. Secrecy III

Chapter III of Secrecy

Disclaimer: Do not owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Hogsmeade weekend! I can't believe it's finally here!" Ron exclaimed as he danced a victory dance in the common room as the trio were going out.

Hermione chuckled, "you are really hyper today Ronald. What's gotten into you?" She asked.

Ron shrugged, "don't know really. Anyway, what do you two want to do first?" He asked.

"Do we need new supplies for school?" Hermione asked as she looked at the two boys.

"I need new inks. I guess we can go and shop at the Quill & Ink store," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and the trio was about to go to the entrance gates as they were stopped by none other then Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "Well! What do we have here?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Back off Malfoy!" Harry snapped as he took out his wand.

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried as she put a hand on his arm as if trying to tell him to put the wand away before anyone sees.

Draco chuckled, "you should listen to your girlfriend Potter! We don't want to get in trouble and not go to Hogsmeade now, do we?" He asked as Harry growled and he put away his wand.

"Something going on here?" A voice asked as Harry and the others turned to see Lucicus glaring at his own son.

"Nothing's going on father!" Draco piped up.

Lucius glared at him so dangerously even Draco was quaking in his own boots. "Mr. Malfoy, twenty points out of Slytherin without addressing me properly. No Hogsmeade weekend for you and detention in an hour with me," Lucius snapped.

Harry and the others jaws dropped in hearing Lucius punishment. Not even Snape's punishments were this bad!

"F-Father?" Draco stuttered in surprised.

"Forty points out of Slytherin! Do you want me to add another detention or take away another weekend of Hogsmeade? Cause I could certainly do that Mr. Malfoy, if you don't address me the proper way," Lucius threatened.

"Yes sir," Draco said as he glared at his father before turning away.

Lucius glares at his son's back before looking at Harry and his friends before turning and leaving without another word. Whispers began around them, "I can't believe he did that to Malfoy!" Ron said in amusement.

Harry nodded, "I wonder how Malfoy is getting of in his detention," he said with a grin.

* * *

Severus stared at the sweet shop in front of him. He had finally decided to do what the old man said to him and decided that he should buy a couple of sweets for Harry and since the Quidditch World Cup is coming again, he should be able to get tickets and since he was headmaster, he will allow Harry to have some days off before returning back to school. 

The only things that he knew that Harry likes within the Honeydukes sweet shop were chocolate frogs, chocoballs, cream cakes and licorice wands. Severus decided he should get a little bit of everything, he was rich after all; beside being headmaster, he got a manor that he had gotten from his dead parents along with tons of money.

The students inside Honeydukes were surprised to see him enter a sweet shop as Severus strived over to where the register was. "May I help you headmaster?" The cashier asked.

"I want a small amount of everything that's within the store. Make the bag gift wrapped," Severus said and the students had their jaws dropped hearing that.

The cashier nodded, "yes s-sir," he stammered as he got some of his follow employees to help him with the bag.

* * *

"Harry! How can you be so lucky?" A boy asked surprised as Harry and the others had entered the common room that following evening. 

"What are you talking about Jimmy?" Harry asked as he and his friends stopped and saw about three huge bags sitting on the table with a small envelope.

"You dog! Students saw Headmaster Snape at the Honeydukes sweet shop buying every small amount of sweets in the store! I bet that's from him!" Seamus said with a smile.

Ron grimaced, "why would he do that for Harry?" He asked as Harry silently agreed to himself.

"Go and open the envelope Harry!" Ritchie urged.

Harry sighed as he reached for the envelope and he opened it. He frowned as one ticket fell onto his hand as he looked at it with the crowd of students around him.

"Wicked! Those are front seats for the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron exclaimed.

"Quidditch World Cup! Peru and Japan are the top two teams now in the cup! Last time it was Ireland and Bulgaria but they both lost against those two!" A girl exclaimed.

"Read the letter!" Jake yelled out.

Everyone agreed as Harry sighed and he took out the letter as he began reading it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I believe that you may have encountered the sweets by now tonight. Enclose is your ticket to the Quidditch World Cup that is playing next weekend. Do not loose it. If you do, you must simply pay me with your own money and I'm sure you don't want to do that. I have my own ticket as well. Meet me at my office prior to the date and time. From there, we will apparate. The game is on Friday, so I will allow you not to go to your classes this once. If you have any other questions, please see me. I hope you enjoy your sweets. Do not eat all of them tonight! I do not want you getting sick and will be seen as my fault. –Severus Snape._

"The ticket must be expensive," Hermione said with a frown.

"Front row seats, of course it is Hermione! I wish Dad would let us go to the game. But since it's on a school day, he restricted us not to go," Ron said with a frown.

"You are so lucky Harry. I wish I was going," someone said behind him.

Harry didn't say anything as he knew something was up. Snape hadn't been this nice to him, so, why now?

* * *

tbc...

me: this writing is different. It's not the same writing as I used in mircrosoft word when I uploaded the chapter.

Severus: is this writing alright with all of you?

me: I sort of like the writing though. I wonder what it is? oh! by the way, does anybody know what child trafficing is? in class, we are doing a group presentation about it and i have no idea what it means. I mean, i think i do what it means but not absolute sure. could somebody tell me in a review or msg? thanks!

draco: will be onto the next chapter soon.

harry: please review! we really want lots reviews and no flames though!

hermione: review and update!


	4. Secrecy IV

Secrecy IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning I: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Severus/James) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Warning II: This contains a little bit of sex at the very end. So, don't read if you don't want to. It's in italics just to let you know since Harry is seeing a memory of it. So, just skip it and no flames!!!

* * *

"So, we are playing against Slytherin this upcoming Thursday?" Ron asked as he and Harry were going to there Quidditch practice that was scheduled to be on that afternoon.

Harry nodded, "we need to train the new players that are on the team. The two new beaters since Fred and George are gone," Harry explained.

Ron nodded, "along with Katie and Angelina who were the chasers. I'm sure Ginny would be an excellent chaser," Ron commented.

"Whose the remaining chaser?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "the other chaser didn't want to play anymore so he quitted. There's only me and you who remains regulars on the team," he explained.

Harry groaned in defeat, "this is going to be a long Sunday," he said.

* * *

"Potter, this is your doing!" Draco snapped as he and Harry were paired up for potions the following day and the contents inside the cauldron had spilled somehow. 

"My doing? You're the one who put the wrong contents!" Harry snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter! Stop your bickering this instance! What happened to the potion that the both of you were brewing?" Lucius asked.

"It's his fault sir! He knocked it down!" Draco exclaimed.

"What? I did not!" Harry cried surprised.

"Class dismiss!" Lucius snapped as the class hurried out of the room as it had been only an hour since class has started. "Mr. Malfoy, I want you to stay here while I bring Mr. Potter to the headmaster, is that clear?" Lucius asked.

"But…"

"Is that clear?" Lucius asked angrily at his son as Draco nodded and he sat on his chair. "Come Potter," Lucius said as Harry glared at Draco before going with Lucicus to see the headmaster.

* * *

"You're impossible Mr. Potter! Why can't you work peacefully with Mr. Malfoy?" Severus snapped as he was glaring down at Harry who sat in front of the desk. 

Harry glared back, "do you really think it's my fault? He put the wrong contents in the cauldron!" He protested.

"The same excuse every time you do something wrong with your potion," Severus said.

"So you trust more to your godson then me?" Harry asked angrily.

Severus frowned, "this isn't about trust Potter. It's about you two brewing a potion and making it spill all over the floor," he said.

Harry was about to say something until the doors of his office opened, "headmaster, there's a fight brewing in the Great Hall. Graham had jinxed Stewart somehow and Graham is taken advantage of it. The teachers doesn't know how to disarm the spell and they are awaiting for your arrival," the girl explained.

Severus sighed, "very well Millicent. I will be there shortly," he said as Millicent nodded and she stared at Harry with a smirk before leaving. "Potter, do not move. I will be back shortly," he said as Harry didn't say anything and Severus left.

Harry stretched and sighed as he looked around in the office. Things had been moved since Dumbledore had died but some things remain the same. His eyes stopped at a Pensieve that was sitting openly as if it were inviting him to go and see what was inside.

Harry shook his head as he remembered the last time he had peeked inside. But he just had to see what Snape was hiding from him since he knew there was something more then Snape was telling him.

Harry got up from where he was sitting and he moved towards where the Pensieve was sitting. He looked inside and then suddenly, he was falling and falling inside the swirl of memories.

_(Memory)_

_Harry looks around as he was in front of the Room of Requirement. He frowned as he saw a familiar figure standing in front of it as he knew that it was Snape. _

"_Where is he?" Severus asked to nobody in particular as he looked behind him and Harry knew it must be his seventh year since he was wearing a Prefect badge and he seemed older._

_Harry wondered what he was talking about until someone interrupted his thoughts. "Sorry it took so long Severus. I had some rounds to do in the Gryffindor area," the voice said._

_Harry looked up in surprised as he saw his father talking to Severus. "No worries. We just need to be discreet so that Lily or anybody else would find out about us," Severus said._

_Harry watched in awe as his father held Severus in his arms as he stared in his eyes. "We may not be going out Severus, but we are fuck bodies, aren't we? If I weren't dating Lily at the moment, I would be dating you. You are extremely handsome Severus. But I already made plans in marrying Lily soon and I didn't want to waste this opportunity to be with you," James said as he began to kiss Severus neck._

_Severus moaned as the Room of Requirement appeared out of nowhere as Harry moved out of the way so that he could watch the two. To his surprise, the Room of Requirement was like a love area as the lights were closed and the candles were lit. Harry looked around as he saw James and Severus sitting on the bed as they manage to get undress._

"_Yes, suck me," Severus pleaded as James began to suck on his nipples._

_Harry had taken this to fascination as he was growing hard watching the two make love on the bed. He knew it was wrong watching this even if it was his father and his most hatred teacher of all going at it, but he just can't seem to move at all as he watch the scene._

"_Enjoying, aren't we?" A voice asked as Harry was so startled that he turned around and saw the adult Snape staring at him._

_Harry gulped as he began to hear moaning from behind him, "yes. Harder James! Thrust your cock all the way inside me!" Young Severus cried with pleasure._

"_Come with me Potter," Severus said as he grabbed his arm and the two left the memory without another word._

_(End of Memory) _

* * *

TBC...

me: how did you guys like it so far? This was my first sex scene writing on Severus/James pairing!

James: That was intense.

Severus: It was good though.

Harry: will be onto the next chapter soon.

James: Review and update.


	5. Secrecy V

Secrecy V

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Severus/James) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Warning II:** Just a little bit of sexual situations but nothing to big on the part.

* * *

"W-What was that about?" Harry asked as Severus ignored him for a moment.

"Albus! I know you're in here! I need to speak with you immediately!" Severus snapped as Harry blinked and was surprised to see the portrait of Albus coming into an empty one.

"What is it my friend? I was just speaking…" Albus didn't finish as he looked at Harry, "is something wrong Harry?" He asked.

Harry was about to say something except that Severus cut him off. "Where were you? You were suppose to be watching the office while I'm gone!" Severus snapped at the portrait.

"I don't remember you telling me to stay in the office while you spoke with Harry, Severus. In that case, I went to find Minerva to speak to her about something," Albus said with a smile.

"Without you here, Potter went and look inside my Pensieve again! I wasn't planning to tell him on what he seen until our end of conversation! You just ruined my plan, old man!" Severus said.

Albus chuckled, "well, if that's the case, why don't I get out of the way?" He asked as he left the portrait quickly before anyone could say anything.

"So, you were going to tell me," Harry began as he sat at the chair, looking down on the ground.

"But not like this Harry," Severus said with a sigh as he sat down on his chair.

"I thought you hated my father. Isn't that's why you always taunt me?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head, "I'll explain my story if you listen," he said as Harry nodded.

_(Flashback)_

"_I can't believe you want to be in Slytherin!" An eleven-year-old James cried as he sat in the apartment with Sirius, Remus, Severus and Lily. _

"_I have no other choice do I? My whole entire family has been in Slytherin," Severus said._

"_Slytherin is suppose to where the bad people are! Why are you hanging out with him, Lily? You should hang out with us!" Sirius exclaimed._

"_Fat chance," Lily said with a frown as she looks out the window._

"_Let's get another compartment guys. We don't want to be in the same place as Slytherin lovers," James said with a smirk as Sirius nodded. Sirius and Remus left before James did as he turned to look at Severus who was staring at him while Lily had her attention outside._

_James smiled and winked at him before he left and followed the two._

_(Three years later)_

"_Go to the Yule Ball with me," Severus said to James one day as the two were in a secluded area within the castle._

_James sigh as he looked away from Severus, "I'm sorry Severus. But I'm going with Lily," he said as Severus stared at him._

"_I thought you were attracted to me?" He asked slowly._

"_I am Severus. It's just that I love Lily more then you," James said slowly as Severus world felt like it was crumbling down._

_(One year later)_

"_Go on! We don't need Gryffindors butting in! Especially those who are mudbloods!" Young Lucicus said with a smirk._

"_Don't insult Lily while I'm in front of her!" James threatened._

_The Slytherins laughed along with Severus, "it's a good thing we are inside Potter, or we would have jinxed you if it weren't the teachers going around!" One of the cronies said._

"_Oh yea? You want to bet?" James asked with a sneer as he took out his wand and he aimed it right for Severus._

_(Two years later)_

"_This is our last year Severus. What is it that you want from me?" James asked as he looks up from where he lied on the bed inside of the Room of Requirements. _

_Severus sighed as he played with James hair between his fingers, "I just want to be with you. You are now dating Lily and soon, you two might get married," he said._

_James smiled, "if it weren't for our houses to be so mad at each other, I would probably be your boyfriend right about now. Lily is hot to tell you the truth, but you are much hotter," James said as he went up and kissed Severus on the lips._

"_Can't we spend some nights here? I know we are not dating, but can we have sex together as if to believe we might spend together for eternity?" Severus asked._

_James laughed, "you mean as a 'fuck person?' Sure. Oh, and Severus? I want you to be in our wedding day if I marry Lily," he said with a smile._

_Severus nodded slowly, "I'm sorry it has to be this way baby. You know that I loved you since the first day we met on the train," James said as he tweaked a nipple with his finger._

"_I know. I wish that the world was different somehow and that we could be together," Severus said._

"_I've been talking to Lily and you know what she said? She wants you to become the godfather of our child. But Sirius had already butted in so his the godfather," James explained._

_Severus smiled, "I don't think I'll be good with kids," he admitted._

_James chuckled, "you will be. Now, I think it's time to get up before anyone in our common room notices that both Prefects are missing," he said as Severus chuckled and the two dressed._

_(End Flashback)_

"So, you are my godfather?" Harry asked shocked.

Severus shook his head, "things came up. Do you still trust me Harry? After what I did all those years ago?" He asked.

Harry was in shocked; he couldn't believe what he had heard so he did the only thing that he could do. He ran out of the office before Severus could say anything.

* * *

TBC...

me: how was it????

James: I'm amazed.

Severus: I guess will just have to wait and see.

Lily: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	6. Secrecy VI

Secrecy VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Harry! Where did you get these?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry were in the same class in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry had slightly woken up late and Hermione left to go to the Defense room early. Harry looked down on his usual table and he saw a bunch of roses sitting upon it. There was a bouquet that's filled with Pale rose colors, one full blown rose was on the desk sitting next to the bouquet, one bouquet of yellow roses, one red rose and one purple rose.

"What is that horrible smell? Potter! I knew it came from you! Who would give you roses at the time like this?" Draco asked as he winkled his nose in disgust.

Harry glared at him as he saw the note by one of the bouquets.

"Harry, why don't you take those to the common room so that those won't disturb the class?" Minerva asked as she had come inside the classroom and saw her students crowding around Harry's desk that was filled with roses.

Harry nodded, "could Ron and Hermione come with me to bring the roses?" He asked.

Minerva nodded, "here's a pass in case somebody stops you," she said as she handed the small slip to Hermione as she held the two roses and Ron and Harry held the bouquets.

The trio left the classroom as they headed straight to the common room. "It's from the Headmaster, isn't it Harry?" Hermione asked quietly so that nobody could hear them even though there wasn't anyone walking in the hallways right now.

Harry nodded, "yea, it's from him," he said.

"What did he do to make you so upset?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry shook his head, "something that he didn't told me that he did with my parents in the past," he said as the two looked at him surprised.

"You found out on your own, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "looked inside his Pensieve without his permission," he said.

"Wicked! Your still alive after your first attempt!" Ron said with a smile.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded at him as she looks back at Harry, "it's all in the past Harry. I think you should forgive and forget just like his doing to give you these roses. I mean, look at the red rose," she said as the trio stopped and Harry looked at the rose.

The red rose resembled the meaning of love. Does Snape….

"No, it can't be," Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, why would Snape go into a lot of trouble for doing this for you? He secretly loves you. Probably more then Ginny or Cho ever did to you," Hermione said as Ron turned green.

"Hermione, you just gave me a horrible image," Ron said as Hermione glared at him.

"He can't possibly love me. Besides, even if he does, I won't love him back. Not after what he did with mom and dad," Harry said unhappily.

"What did Snape do Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "you two are my best friends and you swear you won't tell anyone and keep this a secret?" He asked as his two friends nodded and Harry pulled his two friends inside an empty classroom so that he could tell them.

(Thursday)

It was the day of the Quidditch match of Slytherin versus Gryffindor. "Have you've spoken to Potter yet?" Lucius asked as he sat next to Severus on the benches as they wait for the game to begin.

Severus shook his head, "I wanted him to have time to think it over. I finally admitted my feelings to him and I will remind him about the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow," he said quietly.

Lucius smiled, "bring me back something, will you? Were you the one that brought roses to him in Defense class?" He asked.

Severus nodded, "he found out what each and one of them represents as meanings," he replied.

"I'll bet he was shocked to find one red rose then, huh?" Lucius asked.

"I wouldn't know," Severus replied as the whistle blew and everyone began watching the game.

At the very end of the game, everyone was quite surprised that Slytherin won against Gryffindor. Even though it was the first match of the school season, Gryffindor still got a chance to win at the end of the school year.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lucius asked as he watched Severus get up quickly from the bench.

"I need to catch Potter from the locker rooms," Severus said as Lucius smiled and he watched his old friend to go and find the love of his life.

* * *

Harry stepped outside of the locker room as he knew someone was standing by the door cause of the shadow on the ground as he looked up and he saw Severus waiting for him. "Is something wrong headmaster?" He asked as he began to walk into the castle while Severus follows him from behind. 

"Are you done checking up the meanings of the roses yet?" Severus asked.

Harry didn't stop his walking as he was heading towards to the Gryffindor area, "yes. I didn't know you could be so romantic, headmaster," he said with a snort.

"Harry, I just want to remind you about tomorrow. Are you packed for the weekend?"

"I'm not going," Harry said without even looking back.

"You are going Harry. Weather you like it or not cause I could order you if I want to," Severus threatened.

"Looks like the old Snape is back!" Harry exclaimed with a grin that Severus didn't see but knew it was there on his face.

"Potter, what is going on with you? Didn't you like the roses that I sent?" He asked.

"I'm upset cause of what you did with my parents and what you are doing to me now! You want me cause I'm the spitting image of my father! That's why you send me that red rose, didn't you?" Harry asked quietly yet angrily as he was facing Snape and the two were in the hallway where students were staring down at them surprised.

"Come with me Potter," Severus said in his usual tone, which he knew that Potter would be quaking in his boots. Severus began walking towards him as he didn't saw Potter move at all. He sighed as he grabbed his arm to pull him towards where his office was.

* * *

TBC...

me: Anybody know a book about 16-year-olds being too young too drive? I need to know two books for my speech.

Harry: Well, at least your math test was extended.

me: Yea, now I gotta study over the weekend for it. This week was a one hell of a week. First, in class writing for English. Second, group presentations and literary analysis quiz for reading. Thirdly, a quiz tomorrow for the material on the math test or on our notes we just took. And lastly, for speech, is taking notes on our speech that's coming up in a few weeks. (Groans)

Severus: That's life.

me: (glares at Severus)

Lucius: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: review and update.


	7. Secrecy VII

Secrecy VII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Potter, where did you came with that idiotic idea of me using you?" Severus asked as he and Harry enters the office as Severus sat down while Harry stood by his usual chair.

"You're calling me Potter now, are we?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed, "Harry, what had gotten into you?" He asks.

"Maybe the feelings that you have inside you aren't for me but for my father," Harry said slowly.

"Where did you ever think that?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged, "I thought about it since the roses you gave me. I thought we were doing so much better during the war," he said.

Severus stood up as he went towards Harry and he put his hands on his shoulders and he looked right into his eyes, "Harry, I do not think of you as your father. You must believe that," he said and Harry really wished he wanted to believe that cause of all the times that the two went through to achieve there trust for each other.

Severus stared at Harry's emerald eyes as he thought about one word: Lily. Before he knew it, he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips passionately. Severus knew it wasn't Harry's first kiss but he was still a virgin.

Severus thought for a moment that he knew that Harry didn't like him at all or he wasn't interested in gay men. But to his surprise, he felt Harry's mouth open a bit letting his tongue roam inside of the warm cavern as Harry did the same to his.

Pretty soon, the kiss ended and both were breathing for air as Severus looked down at Harry who was staring back at him. "You kissed back," Severus said calmly.

"Yea? Isn't that's what you supposed to do?" Harry asked with a small shy smile.

"Are you always this shy during relationships?" Severus asked with a smile.

Harry blushed in embarrassed, "when it comes to kissing," he admitted.

Severus chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Are we doing this relationship Harry or is it a one time thing for you?" He whispered in his ear as Harry shivered as he felt Severus breath on him.

"I-I'm not s-sure," Harry admitted also.

Severus nodded, "just keep this secrecy Harry. We don't want to end up you being expelled or me being sack now, do we?" He asked as he knew it wasn't true since Harry was now off age.

Harry nodded slowly as he doesn't know about the regulations of relationships yet, "is it alright if I go headmaster?" He asked.

Severus nodded, "go on. Meet me at my office tomorrow morning when class usually starts so we could go to the Quidditch World Cup," he reminded him as Harry nodded and he left.

Severus sighed as he leaned back in his chair, did he really kiss Harry for him or did he kissed him cause he saw Lily within those eyes at the mere moment?

"Thinking about the kiss my boy?" A voice asked which startled Severus as he almost fell from the chair and he glared at the portrait in front of him.

"Were you spying on us Albus?" He asked annoyed.

Albus chuckled, "I must say that you acted upon your feelings for Harry which was about time but was it really for him? Cause I've seen the way you look at him in his eyes as I did before when you were in school when you were staring at Lily," he said.

Severus sighed, "I don't know what to feel. I feel emotionally attracted to every Potter person in the family," he said unhappily.

"Lily and James is dead Severus. You cannot bring back the dead. That means you have to go forward and accept the feelings you have for young Harry. Your feelings for his parents would never change but they would never come back alive. You don't want to be lonely forever, do you?" Albus asked as he stared at him worriedly.

"No I don't Albus," Severus replied.

"Then follow your heart my boy. Follow your heart in what is telling you to do," Albus said as Severus knew he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"He did what?" Hermione asked shocked as Harry found her and Ron sitting on the couch by the fire inside the Gryffindor common room as they were by themselves. 

Harry nodded with a smile as he touched his lips and he sat down beside Ron as he stare in front of the burning fire. "The kiss wasn't like Cho or Ginny's. It was like we are meant to be together like a spark went through it when we kissed," he explained.

Ron blanched, "his twice as old as you Harry," he reminded him.

"I do not care Ron. I'm off age and nobody could stop me by whom I date," Harry said.

"Does that mean your going to start a relationship with him Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "it's probably forbidden," he said.

"To start a relationship with a teacher?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded, "not unless the student is of age and both will agree in waiting until graduation," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron stared at her, "what did you say?" They both asked surprised.

Hermione groaned, "don't you read the regulations in Hogwarts: A History?" She asked annoyed as the two shook their heads and Hermione told them the rule.

"So I could be with Snape then?" Harry asked a little bit too eagerly.

Hermione nodded, "yes but a lot of people may not like the idea of a student and a teacher relationship," she said.

Harry shook his head, "I don't care what the people thinks. I may have already fallen for him after that kiss we shared in his office," he said which he knew in his heart was true enough.

* * *

TBC...

me: I meant to update this story yesterday, but I was too caught up on watching the Star Trek: Enterprise marathon on Sci-Fi yesterday that I just forgot.

Hermione: Well, at least you've updated.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	8. Secrecy VIII

Secrecy VIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The following day was for the Quidditch World Cup as Harry had quickly gathered his stuff for the weekend and had rushed towards to the headmaster's office before anyone could stop him and ask him why he was in such a hurry since it was just a normal day like everything else.

"That was quick," Severus commented as he saw him entered his office doors.

"You know I'm such a big fan of Quidditch Severus," Harry said with a smile as the two had come into terms of using each other's first names while they were alone.

Severus chuckled, "ah yes. Whom are you cheering for?" He asked.

"Japan of course. What about you?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Peru," he said and he smirked when he saw Harry's surprised face. "Come on then, we don't want to be late for the big opening game now, do we?" He asked as Harry shook his head and he followed Severus outside the castle so they could both Apparate at the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

"I really do love magic," Harry said with a beam of smile as he and Severus enters the tent that they'll be staying at for the weekend. 

"Your bedroom is just across of mine so if you need anything, just holler," Severus said as Harry said ok and he went to his private room and closed the flap that was for a door.

Severus sighed as he sat on the bed as he thought about what he thought last night in his office before turning in for bed. He knew he kissed Harry since he thought he'd seen Lily when he did it and he knew that every time he sees Harry was James.

Why was he so attractive to the Potters? Does he even like Harry at all besides his parents? He doesn't even know if the two would be pursing a relationship at the mere moment. Sure he asked after the kiss, but didn't Harry stammered and didn't know yet?

"Severus?" Harry called out as Severus was snapped out of his thoughts and he opened the flap that was for the door and he looked at Harry.

"What is it Harry?" He asked.

"I'm going to go and buy some things for Ron and Hermione. Do you want me to buy you something while I'm out?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head, "no. Go on ahead. Just be sure you'll be back for lunch!" He said as Harry waved his hand as he had heard what he said before leaving. Severus smiled to himself, he'll buy Lucius souvenir later since he knows him so well.

* * *

"These are awesome seats Severus!" Harry said as they had entered the stadium and was seating in the middle of the row but was in the front seats just like Severus promised. 

Severus nodded to him, "I even arranged to see both teams after the matches are done," he said as this made Harry's mouth dropped.

"What? How could you possible do that? That seems highly impossible!" He exclaimed.

"I have my reasons," Severus said which were true since he had spend a fortune for this weekend just for Harry and he didn't mind since he has loads of money anyway.

The game whistle blew as Harry and Severus both watched both teams as they tried to get the snitch from the other team. Harry smiled in frantic as he watched his favorite team lead on against Peru as Severus both watched the team and an enthusiastic Harry.

He hadn't been really paying any attention to the game score since he was watching Harry while the other watches the game without even noticing his looks. He hadn't seen Harry this happy since during fourth year when Harry and his friends were talking about the Quidditch World Cup that they had seen and watched.

He silently vowed to himself that he would take Harry to an exciting event whenever he sees the opportunity. He may not know Harry that well except from Dumbledore, Lupin and the rest of the order members, but he will have a chance to know him.

Right there and then, Severus knew that he had fallen for the boy madly and knew he had not seen Lily or James inside him.

* * *

TBC...

Remus: Here's the next chapter!

Harry: (raises eyebrow) where did you came from?

me: Well, here's the scoop up that I'm doing on my stories:

1) I'm doing a new story called: Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts. If you had seen the mirror episodes in Star Trek Enterprise, Deep Space Nine, etc. You will see what I mean. But I will put up a summary chapter containing all the information first before putting up the actual story. So far, there are about eight chapters in the story. Hopefully I won't be disinterested in it. Oh, and it will be male/male as well.

2) The reason that I hadn't updated my Drabble stories is that, I'm writing the Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts story. I have two one-shots for it done, but I will put it up later as well.

3) Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts won't be up until like, Janurary about. Not exactly sure the actual date, but I am sure it won't be up by December since I'm only writing chapter eight right now. It will be a new story for the new year. (Hopefully). Since I'll be gone for about a month on vacation.

4) There's about two weeks left of school for me. Next Wednesday, I'm doing a speech in Speech class. Two weeks left of lectures and one week for finals. Finals is coming by fast so don't be surprised that the week before finals I won't be able to update. Fall semester went by so fast.

5) For the story, Slytherin Love. I will put up the first chapter of it this weekend on the first of December. (If I could remember). I'm still having trouble writing the last chapter of the story, but the story is long, so I might be able to put up with the last chapter soon enough.

me: That's the scoop! Hopefully I won't stop writing Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts.

Severus: We will be onto the next chapter soon.

Lucius: review and update.


	9. Secrecy IX

Secrecy IX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The weekend went by quick, as the two were now back in Hogwarts. Harry was in his dormitory unpacking his stuff while Severus was in his own private quarters.

"How was the Quidditch game Harry?" Ron asked as he came inside the dormitory.

Harry smiled at him, "it was fantastic! Ron, you should have seen it! Japan won against Peru!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Ron smiled as he sat on Harry's bed and watched him unpacked, "at least you didn't have to go through with all the rumors that's been going on now," he said.

Harry frowned, "rumors? What rumors?" He asked surprised as he gave a pictured frame of the Japan players to him that was signed from every player.

Ron's jaw dropped, "how'd you get this?" He asked as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Tell me the rumors first and I'll tell you where I gotten it," Harry said with a smirk.

Ron sighed, "well, after you left on Friday, rumors began to go around the school. You hadn't missed a day of school Harry, including Snape. Everyone thinks that both of you are involved with each other," he said slowly.

Harry sighed, "we haven't even progressed in being romantic involvement yet. We just kissed in the office and that's it," he said.

"I know mate. But if you want to progress with that greasy teacher, I'm backing you up," Ron said.

Harry glared, "his not greasy Ron! But thanks Ron. We hadn't even really confirmed that we are starting this relationship for real yet. I'm going to see him after I go in search for Hermione for her gift," Harry said as Ron smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Have you heard about the latest rumors yet Severus?" Harry asked as he had gone to go and see the headmaster later that evening, as it was one hour before curfew. 

Severus nodded slowly, "I heard it from Albus. Different rumors roaming around the castle about us, I can guess who started it," he said unhappily as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said the two most hatred words.

Severus nodded, "I must speak to Lucicus about this tomorrow morning," he murmured.

"What happens to us now?" Harry asked so suddenly and yet so quietly that Severus almost didn't quite caught him saying it.

"Do you want this Harry? Pursue a relationship with me? A relationship with someone who is twice your age?" Severus asked quietly but loudly enough for Harry to hear.

Harry nodded, "ever since the kiss, I have madly fallen in love with you," he admitted with a slight blush on his face that was forming.

Severus smiled at the sight, "you look cute while you blush," he said as Harry blushed even harder.

"Does this mean we are pursuing our relationship then?" He asked.

Severus nodded slowly, "although in secrecy. We should tell the rest of the world when you are out of graduation," he said.

Harry nodded, "the only two people that knows are probably Hermione and Ron," he said with a smile.

Severus looked at him, "Lucius and Albus know as well. So, we could conjure that three people and a portrait knows about our relationship," he said.

Harry nodded and then he heard of a sound-ringing bell. He sighed, "I better get going then," he said as he and Severus stood up.

Severus was now standing in front of Harry as he had his hand on his arm as he looked downwards to his emerald eyes. "I'll see you later," he whispered as he leaned down and he kissed Harry on the lips passionately as Harry kissed back.

The two kissed before one of them had to breathe air again. Harry looked at Severus before turning towards the door and leaving to go back to his dormitory. "The two of you won't have a problem in being together Severus," Albus voice said out of nowhere.

Severus sighed as he went back to sit down on his chair as he looked at Albus who was staring at him. "I made a vow to myself that I will always make Harry happy in anyways that I could," he said.

"Including marriage?" Albus asked.

"When the right time comes, including marriage. But for now, I have to worry about these nasty rumors that has been going around the school while we were gone," Severus said as he leaned back in his chair and he closed his eyes as he thought what to do the next day about the nasty rumors.

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, my new story of Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts would be stopped for now. Right now, I'm into a new one-shot. I had just watched the Star Wars saga the whole entire weekend and thus, the idea came into mind. The new one-shot for Star Wars should be up this week. It's going to be my first time writing a Anakin/Obi-Wan slash. I really wasn't fond of them being together, but now i am.

Severus: The chapter is short, but don't expect any changes. The whole entire story is done on the USB drive.

Albus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	10. Secrecy X

Secrecy X

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Well! Look who's back!" A voice exclaimed as soon as Harry and his friends had entered the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry tries to ignore the stares and the whispers that were directly at him, but couldn't as he stared at the one person who had started the whole fiasco.

"Why are you looking at me Potter? I hope you don't fancy me or else your boyfriend might jump me!" Draco said with a sneer and a chuckle as his cronies laughed.

"You little ferret! I hope you get detention for starting these ridiculous rumors!" Hermione said as she surprised everyone that was surrounding Draco.

Draco laughed, "what are you going to do, you filthy mudblood?" He asked.

"I'm going to do this," Hermione said as before anyone could stop her, she punched Draco on the nose with all her might.

"The mudblood punched me!" Draco cried surprised making all the Gryffindors laughed while the Slytherins stared at them.

"What's going on here?" A sudden stern voice asked making everyone stopped what they were doing as each and one of them turned around and saw Minerva McGonagall standing by the entrance of the classroom as she look back and forth between everyone.

She walks towards to the middle where all the attention was as she stopped abruptly as she looked to where Draco was standing. "Mr. Malfoy, why is your nose bleeding?" She asked unhappily as Draco was trying to hold the blood coming out of his nose by pinching the bridge of it.

Draco was about to say something but was interrupted by Harry, "I was the one who punched him Professor," Harry said without a glance at Hermione.

Everyone looked at each other surprised, "that's not true!" A voice called out that had came from the Slytherin side of the room.

Minerva ignored the voice as she trusts all of her Gryffindors. "I'm disappointed in you Mr. Potter," she said as Harry nodded slowly. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you should go to the infirmary to have that check by Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley, go and escort him there," Minerva said as Ron was about to protest but the look on her face made him want to go with him as the two left.

"Mr. Potter, go and see the headmaster. I trust you enough to get there by yourself. I'll be contacting him so that he'll know that you'll be coming," Minerva said as Harry nodded and he left without looking back or saying another word.

* * *

Harry enters the office quietly as he looks up from where he was staring at the ground and he saw Severus waiting for him as he sat on the chair with a stern look on his face. "Minerva just fire-called me," he began as Harry sat at the chair in front of him. 

"What did she say?" He asked slowly as he looks at him as if thinking he might know the truth since he wasn't the one who had punched Draco on the nose.

"That there was an incident in the Transfiguration classroom. Harry, I think she knew who'd done it. Even I know it was Ms. Granger who had done it. But tell me, why'd you take the blame for it?" Severus asked.

"Friends stick up for one another if the other one is in trouble. It wouldn't look good on Hermione if she was the one being sent up here on her accord," Harry said with a slight smile.

"Ms. Granger has to go to detention some time Harry," Severus replied.

Harry shrugged, "I just don't want to ruin her reputation," he said.

"What reputation?" Severus asked as he raised his eyebrows at him.

"For a perfectly good attendance with no detentions," Harry said with a smile.

Severus nodded slowly, "well, since you are here and she's not, you have to have the detention. Transfiguration isn't over until lunch, so I think that you should stack these files in alphabetical order. The contents on the paper is sealed so you won't be able to read the writing besides the name on top," Severus said as he gave Harry a load of papers to do.

Harry glared at him, "what are all these papers for anyway?" He asked.

"The Ministry of Magic. Each and one of them represents a department," Severus explained.

"Including the Hall of Prophecy?" Harry asked eagerly.

Severus nodded, "I think that's all you have to know. So start until I tell you to stop," he said as Harry nodded and he started.

"Severus?" He asked after awhile as Severus looked at him, "have you spoken to Lucius yet?" He asked.

Severus shook his head, "no. I'll speak with him during lunch," he said as Harry nodded and they continued to what they are doing without saying a word to one another.

* * *

TBC...

Me: Well, Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts is extremely delayed. Right now, I just did a new one-shot in the Star Wars category and I'm doing a new short story of it as well. Check out my two latest story. It's based on Anakin/Obi-Wan slash.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: hopefully the authoress won't cancel Mirror, Mirror Hogwarts.

me: Hopefully I won't.

Lucius: Review and update.


	11. Secrecy XI

Secrecy XI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Warning II: Mentions Rape. Though no descriptions of it.

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched as curfew was beginning the next night. He was in the library studying for a big Astronomy test that was coming later that midnight. He decided to call it for the nightly studying so that he wouldn't be caught by any of the professors beyond curfew.

The hallways were empty that were near the library as he was walking by himself. He didn't heard the footsteps behind him as someone had put a hand over his mouth and the other hand were on his hands so both of his hands were tied like a knot.

"Don't say a word Potter," the voice hissed in his ear as Harry tried to shout but was muffled by the hand and he was dragged towards to the prefects' bathroom.

Harry was slammed against the wall as soon as they had entered the bathroom and that someone confiscated his wand. "Silencio!" A voice cried in the dark as Harry didn't recognize the voice.

"Lumos Maxima!" Another voice cried as the lights in the bathroom turned fully bright.

Harry looks up as his eyes widened by the five Slytherins that were in front of him. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy wasn't one of them. Someone said a spell to take of his clothes and someone did a silencing and locking charm in the bathroom.

Harry knew what was coming. He was about to be gang raped by the Slytherins and there wasn't anything else that he could do about since he couldn't speak and his wand was somewhere else.

* * *

"Draco is having detention with me until I say so otherwise," Lucicus was saying to Severus as Lucicus did his daily rounds in the castle.

"That's good. I'm sure that's what he deserves besides being punched by none other then Ms. Granger," Severus said with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised a girl could hit my son so badly," Lucicus said shaking his head.

"Professor Snape?" A voice asked as Severus looked around along with Lucicus as Severus knew that voice sounded familiar but he didn't saw a body anywhere.

"Are you hearing things or is it just me?" Severus asked as Lucicus didn't say anything.

"You're not hallucinating," a voice said and this time, the cloak came off of Ron's body.

"Mr. Weasley! What are you doing out of curfew?" Severus demanded.

Ron glared at him, "I'm looking for Harry! He isn't in his bed so I borrowed his Invisibility Cloak to look for him!" He explained.

"What do you mean his not in his bed? It's past after one Mr. Weasley!" Severus said.

"I know that sir! He usually comes and takes a nap before going to Astronomy class but this time he didn't! He always comes ten minutes after one when class is over!" Ron explained.

"What are you implying Mr. Weasley?" Lucicus asked.

Ron took out a parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he said and the parchment turned into a map of Hogwarts.

"Where did you get this?" Lucicus asked with fascination.

"Harry got it from Fred and George in his third year. The map was made by none other then the Marauders," Ron explained as he looked frantically at the map.

"What are you searching for, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked annoyed.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't know about the map or the cloak sir. That's why I didn't wake her up. Only me, Harry, Hermione, the Marauders, you and Professor Malfoy knows about this. Harry must be still in Hogwarts if he hadn't left with you somewhere," Ron explained.

"Is that him?" Lucicus asked suddenly pointing to an area in the map.

The two looked as Severus frowned, "that's the prefects bathroom that's near the library," he said worriedly.

"What should we do?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Go and inform Madame Pomfrey that we might have injured. Severus and I will take care of this," Lucicus said as Ron nodded and the trio left quickly without another word to one another.

* * *

The prefects' bathroom door was locked so Severus said a spell to unlock it. The two enters the bathroom and what made Severus shocked and surprise was the scenery in front of him. 

Harry was lying on the floor with his eyes close, there was blood dripping down his legs and buttocks, his clothes were somewhere else along with his wand, and there were bruises and cuts on him.

"Lucicus, get Harry's clothes and wand," Severus said quietly as Lucicus nodded and Severus went and took of his cloak as he helped Harry to sit up so that he could cover him.

"His clothes are torn apart and his wand is broken in half," Lucicus said coming to him.

Severus nodded slowly, "at least there's nobody out in the hallways that could humiliate him in someway," he said as Lucicus nodded.

Severus bent in his knees to carry Harry (bridal style form) to the infirmary with his cloak still covering up his body in somewhat.

"Who could have done this to him?" Lucicus asked as he was upset by this factor.

"Lucicus, do you think it could have been Draco?" Severus asked angrily as he tries not to wake up Harry in his arms.

Lucicus shook his head, "Draco is in my quarters. The spell would have alerted me if he had gotten out," he explained.

"Then it was someone else," Severus said growling softly as he was determined to find out who were the culprits who had done this to his precious Harry.

* * *

TBC...

me: Finals are next week! I can't believe it.

Lucius: Wonderful.

me: (Glares) I have two essays due tomorrow and I barely started on one of them but I finished the other one just 'bout three hours ago. I didn't even do the English homework. Augh! Plus, it was on commas! I should have done it.

Lucius: now you truly regret it.

me: (Glares) Now I have 5 missing assignment in that class.

Severus: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	12. Secrecy XII

Secrecy XII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes as the sun was shining through the windows as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and he looked around where he was.

"I see that you are awake," a voice said.

Harry looked and saw the patron coming in with a couple of bottles and a cup of water in her hand. "How long have I been in here?" He asked.

"Just a day my dear. It's already Wednesday afternoon," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I missed a whole day? What happened?" Harry asked as he couldn't remember coming to the infirmary in the first place.

Madame Pomfrey was about to say something until a voice had stopped her, "Lucicus and I found you unconscious in the prefects' bathroom way after curfew. You were all bloody up Potter. Did someone rape you?" Severus asked slowly as he grabbed a chair and sat beside him on the bed.

"I don't really know them. There were five Slytherins excluding Malfoy. I know the three guys who had done this but not the two girls," Harry explained quietly.

Severus eyes now looking like if he was ready to kill someone. How could someone do this to his own lover? Is it because they hated homosexuals? Why does it have to be someone from his own house? He was clearly disappointed in the five Slytherins who had done this.

"Who did this to you?" Severus asked gently as Madame Pomfrey watched how Severus was acting when he was around Harry. Clearly Madame Pomfrey had known Severus for such a long time that she knows something was going on when she sees the look in his eyes.

"Nott, Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said slowly was all Severus need to get them out of in Hogwarts for Harry's own safety.

Severus stood up but not before he put his hand on Harry's chin so that he could look at him, "I will do whatever in my power to protect you," he said confident as Severus wanted so badly to kiss him but he knew that the patron was watching both of them so Severus just stared in Harry's eyes hopefully Harry knowing the message as Severus let go of him and left the infirmary without another word to either Harry nor the patron.

"Severus will help you whenever he can Harry," Madame Pomfrey said as Harry nodded slowly and he lied back on the bed once again.

* * *

"Who were the two girls that helped you in this stupid prank that you pulled?" Severus demanded as he was in his office as he was standing right in front of Gregory Goyle who was under the potion of Veritaserum so there was no lying behind it. 

"Pansy Parkinson was one of the girls," Gregory said.

"What about the other?" Severus asked angrily.

"Katie Black," Gregory replied.

Severus finished his questions as he went to go and fire-called Lucius who was in his private quarters at the time. "I need your help," Severus said.

"What help is that my dear friend?" Lucicus asked with a smile.

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Black had all rape my lover. You and I are going to get them when dinner arrives," Severus said as Lucius nodded in agreement.

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he was let go from the infirmary right before dinner was about to start in the Great Hall. Everyone was about seated in the Great Hall as he looked up towards where the Staff Table was located and he found Severus sitting in the middle of it as he saw him looking at him along with a couple of teachers as well. 

He went towards to where the Gryffindor table was and sat beside Ron who was sitting opposite from Hermione. "I'm glad that you are well again Harry," Ron said smiling at him as he drank a sip from his goblet.

Harry nodded, "another week at the infirmary, my mind would go mental," he said as this made Ron chuckle at the comment.

"Do you know who had done this Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded and he was about to say something but he saw that Severus and Lucius were getting up from their seats and heading towards where the Slytherins were.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked surprised as everyone was watching from their seats including the ones who were just entering the Great Hall.

Harry's eyes widened as the two abruptly stopped right where Nott, Crabbe, Parkinson and Black were all sitting next to Malfoy.

"All four of you, come with us," Severus said and this made Pansy panicked.

"It was all Theodore's idea sir! Katie and I didn't want to be apart of it! We are innocent in raping Potter!" Pansy said loudly enough for everyone to hear in the Great Hall.

Harry winced, now everyone knew that he had been raped. How was he going to overcome this?

* * *

TBC...

me: I know it's short, but the whole entire story is finished in the USB drive. So, I can't make changes anymore and thus, stop asking me, please?

Harry: Only 46 reviews?

me: At least it's something.

Lucius: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	13. Secrecy XIII

Secrecy XIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

A week past after Pansy's outburst in the Great Hall and everyone knowing that Harry had gotten raped by five Slytherin students. Everyone was glaring angrily at Draco as if it was his fault instead of Theodore.

Nobody was teasing Harry about being gang raped by five students. Harry knew for sure that some of the students that aren't in Slytherin are homophobic and thus the students would be glaring at him in disgust but wouldn't do anything like the five Slytherins had done to him.

"What are you going to do for Christmas Harry?" Ron asked one day as it was the middle of November and the two were in the Great Hall playing chess.

"Remus sent me a letter about having a Christmas party in Grimmauld place. He says I could invite anyone I want from Hogwarts," Harry explained with a smile.

"Really? Who are you inviting?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled, "you and Hermione of course. Remus also sent an invitation to Hermione's parents and to yours as well," he said.

"This is going to be a huge party! But didn't you say that you were going somewhere with Severus after Christmas?" Ron whispered so that nobody could hear just in case students were around them.

Harry nodded, "it's a surprise. He says that we'll be going right after Christmas but we'll be back for the New Years at Grimmauld place," he replied.

"Wicked. Charlie and Bill are also coming for Christmas," Ron said.

"What about Percy? Is he coming or working at the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. But Christmas is sure going to be one wicked day!" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

"Professors! Are you two doing anything for Christmas?" Harry asked later that afternoon as he found Severus in the potion classroom with Lucicus. 

"Draco and I weren't planning to do anything over the holiday break," Lucicus said.

"Severus, did Remus sent you an invitation?" He asked looking at his lover.

Severus nodded, "I really wasn't planning to go to the party," he said.

"Party? What party?" Lucius asked as he perked up at this.

"The party that Remus is doing at Grimmauld place. He says that I could invite anyone at Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile.

"Are you saying that you are inviting me and my son to the party?" Lucius asked.

"I don't think Draco would be appreciated at the party," Harry said softly.

Lucius chuckled, "he will behave. He wouldn't do anything to you," he said confident.

Harry wasn't so sure but continued anyways, "Severus, do you mind if I speak with you in private?" He asked as Severus looked at him for a moment before turning back to Lucius.

Lucius nodded to him, "go on ahead. I have loads of paperwork to do before the huge break comes," he said with a smile as he wave them of before going inside his quarters.

Severus nodded to Harry as the two proceeded to go to Severus office. "During the party, are we going to keep our relationship in secret or are we going to tell them?" Harry asked quietly.

"I trust the order members Harry, but I'm not sure if the kids are going to be able to keep our secret. Look at my godson for instance, wasn't he was the one who started the whole entire rumor thing?" He asked.

"Yes, but I think there might be a good reason behind it," Harry said.

Severus sighed, "I wish I could have acted upon our relationship earlier," he began as the two were now in a secluded area where they were getting nearer to the gargoyle.

"What do you mean Severus?" Harry asked as he looks up at him.

"Because then, your first time wouldn't be rape," Severus said slowly.

"Severus, this isn't your fault. Things happen through life. But when our relationship do get deeper, I want you to erase the awful ones of us making sweet and passionate love," Harry said with a blush.

Severus smiled at him as he looks around for a moment before leaning in to kiss Harry on the lips. "That is also what I want from you," he said as the two kissed heatedly for the night.

* * *

TBC...

me: Finals are about over! Tomorrow is my last day of taking math. Thank gawd.

Severus: Did you know what time the authoress had to wake up?

me: (grumbles). Six-thirty am. The last time I woke up that early was, during summer break when I was takaing summer classes. (Yawns). I do not want to do that again. I swear... That is why I hate taking classes at eight in the morning.

Lucius: Not a morning person.

me: Not really. Not if it's really early, you know?

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Don't ask me to make this longer, the whole entire story is done on the USB.

Harry: review and update.


	14. Secrecy XIV

Secrecy XIV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked angrily as he was dragged inside an empty classroom one early evening as Ron helped Harry getting Draco inside.

Harry nodded to him, "go and sit with Hermione on the grand staircase. Make sure nobody comes in here until we get out," he said as Ron nodded and he left.

"Potter! For the last time, I did not know that Theodore and the others were going to rape you! Now, will you let me go?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"This isn't about that," Harry snapped.

"Then what?" Draco barked out.

"I'm talking about those nasty rumors that you given me!" Harry replied.

Draco glared at him, "what about them?" He asked.

"Why'd you started it?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted, "as if I'm going to tell you. This was just a waste of my time," he said as he was walking towards to the door.

"Malfoy, for the record, you are a complete ass," Harry said as he accio his wand before Draco could do anything.

"Give that back!" Draco said angrily.

"No! Not until you give me your reason!" Harry said.

"You want to know why? I tell you why Potter! I did it for my godfather!" Draco snapped.

"What? What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked as a confused look was on his face.

"My godfather had been hurt in many ways that I know of! I know the story of your parents Potter! Aunt Bella told me when I was about to start Hogwarts. How Severus was attracted to both of them but couldn't have neither. Severus was lonely! He has no one! He joined the Dark Lord right after graduation Potter! Did you know that during the times he was with the Dark Lord that he had been raped by the Dark Lord and numerous times from the Death Eaters?" Draco asked.

Harry's eyes widened, "I did not know that," he admitted.

"I watched in the sidelines by the Dark Lord as the Death Eaters pounded into my godfather. That is why I vowed from that day forward, I would protect my godfather from harm in anyways that I can without his knowing," Draco said.

"Malfoy, I am not a bad person. I would not do anything to Severus that he doesn't want to do," Harry said to him.

"You don't have the right to say his name!" Draco hissed, "but you are a Potter! I know for the fact that James and Lily didn't want him! Soon, you'll grow tired of him and ditch him for somebody else! That is why I started those rumors!" Draco said.

"Mom and Dad were destined to be together! Dad wanted to be with Severus but knew he couldn't since that would be cheating since he was dating mom. But dad did it anyway and the two were apparently 'fuck buddies' until the end of graduation. Nobody knew! Nobody knew including mom didn't know about it!" Harry explained.

"James would have ditched Lily then for Severus! If he had, Severus would have probably not joined the Dark Lord!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, things weren't meant to be for them," Harry said slowly.

"Do you want to be with him Potter? Forever with your lifetime until death?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "whatever it takes. I will protect him with the bad that comes to terms," he said.

Draco stared at him, "then are you willing to take an Unbreakable Vow to me?" He asked.

Harry frowned, "I heard that from somewhere before," he said.

"Yes. Severus was the one who made an Unbreakable Vow with my mother to protect me," Draco explained with a slight smile.

"That means we need a 'Bonder,'" Harry said slowly.

"I don't trust that Weasley boy, why not ask the Mudblood?" Draco asked with a sneer as Harry glared at him.

Harry went out of the classroom for a moment as he looked towards at Hermione who was speaking to Ron at the moment, "Hermione, do you have a second?" He asked as Hermione nodded and she went inside the classroom.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she looks between Harry and Draco.

"I decided to take an Unbreakable Vow to Draco and decided that you'll be the one for the Bonder," Harry explained as Hermione's eyes widened when Harry said it.

* * *

TBC...

me: Oops. I didn't realize that I was supposed to update this story yesterday. Besides that, it seems that yesterday was the day for me to update almost every story that I have.

Draco: That's a good thing, isn't it?

me: I guess so. (shrugs).

Hermione: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ron: Review and update.


	15. Secrecy XV

Secrecy XV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Harry, you do realize that once you take the Unbreakable Vow, you have to keep that promise no matter what it takes? Cause if you don't, you'll die," Hermione said worriedly.

"If it is to help Severus, then I am willing to do so," Harry said confidently.

Hermione nodded, "I think that you boys know what to do first," she said as Harry nodded and he and Draco went over to one of the desks and they sat opposite to each other.

Hermione stood nervously in between as she took out her wand and placed it above Harry and Draco's joining hands. "I hope this works," she murmured as Draco began the vow.

"Harry Potter, will you protect Severus Snape at all cause? Even if it is the good or bad times?" Draco asked him as he stared at Harry's eyes.

"I do," Harry said confidently.

A few flames came out of Hermione's wand as it began circling around the two participants.

"Will you stay by his side until death?"

"I will."

A second layer of flames came out from the wand.

"Will you always help at him when it comes in need?"

"I will."

A third layer of flames came from the wand as it was now getting stronger as the last statement of the treaty was coming.

"Do you Harry Potter not cheat on him until you are married and that once you are both married you won't cheat on him either at the time?"

Harry stares at Draco for a moment as Hermione was silently watching in interest. He didn't know what the outcome of that might be if he were to get drunk one day, but he knew if he truly loves Severus, he would not cheat. "I do," Harry said confidently without any hesitation.

At the last statement, the flames circled the two participants around and around until it vanished into thin air as there was now a mark on both participants that has each other's names on it that only Harry, Draco, Hermione and the one that they made the Unbreakable Vow to were the only ones that could see it in there eyes.

(Somewhere in the week)

"I hear that you and Draco had finally come to terms," Severus said as he had invited Harry over to his quarters for dinner.

Harry nodded, "I invited him to the party this Christmas. He'll say he'll come since he has a thing for Fred and George," he said with a smile.

Severus eyes widened, "I didn't even think he was into guys. I don't think Lucicus knows this as well," he said.

Harry smirked, "Malfoy tells me that the twins might have a thing for him also, but he really couldn't tell. The twins hides it so well," he said.

"Are the twins planning to be together with my godson?" Severus asked.

"Depends on who will act first at the Christmas party," Harry said with a smile as he thought about Draco, Fred and George entering a room at the same time where there's a mistletoe hanging down from the doorframe.

"So nobody knows that you've invited the Malfoys," Severus said.

Harry shook his head, "nobody knows and I plan to keep it that way until we four arrive at the party with gifts," he said.

"Harry, there's loads of people in the party. You know how many gifts we have to buy?" Severus asked in annoyance.

Harry chuckled, "aren't you rich Severus? Besides, just get gifts for the people that you want to give to," he said.

"You're going to get broke," Severus pointed out.

Harry smiled, "not unless I get money from my bank or borrow money from yours," he said with his pleading eyes.

Severus glares at him, "you were planning this all along, weren't you Potter?" He asked in his teachers voice tone.

"That's one way that you could put it Severus," Harry said with a smile as he dug in and Severus gave up as he also dug into his dinner plate.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short, I know. But at least I'll be updating three chapters this following weekend since I'll be gone for three weeks, right?

Severus: This is our Xmas to all of you. We are updating every story that the authoress has in her profile.

Draco: So check out her profile.

me: You know, I was playing the 5th Harry Potter game on my GameBoy DS, and I came to this one part that you need the bloody microphone! The part where you need to make an antidote for the gargoyle! So now, I can't play the game until I buy the microphone. Dang.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: Unless I could skip the part without the microphone. Can somebody tell me?

Hermione: review and update.


	16. Secrecy XVI

Secrecy XVI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"You really outdid yourself Remus," Harry said with a smile as he had entered Grimmauld Place by himself as he was seeing Ron and Hermione later along with Severus who had to do a few minor things back at Hogwarts first.

Remus nodded, "well, I wanted to be perfect for you since you owe the place now. Especially since the Dark Lord is gone and this is your first Christmas without worrying about him," he said.

"Thank you Remus. Is anyone here beside yourself?" Harry asked as the two were in the kitchen and Harry was making himself a snack.

Remus nodded, "Tonks is here for the holidays. But everyone else that I know of that are coming here is either at Hogwarts or somewhere else," he said.

Harry nodded, "Christmas isn't in one week Remus. I guess it will be a good thing now that you and I could spend some time together before everyone comes," he said.

Remus nodded slowly, "that was what I was thinking as well. I told Tonks that we are going Christmas shopping if you hadn't bought your gifts yet," he said.

Harry smiles at him, "I would love to do that Remus," he said.

* * *

"I'm sure we could get some stuff here at Diagon Alley first and then go to Muggle London," Remus said as the two entered the place. 

"I'm trying to find a rare book for Severus and probably for Hermione as well," Harry said with a smile as the two walk side-by-side.

Remus looks at him, "when did you get so formal with Snape? I know that both of you were working together during the war, but don't you two still hate each other?" He asked.

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered that nobody knew about their relationship and he had blurted more then he supposed to at Remus. "Forget about it," Harry murmured as he shook his head and was walking a bit faster then Remus now.

"Harry, what is it that you aren't telling me? Did Severus do something to you that you are afraid? Please tell me Harry," Remus said as he had grabbed Harry's arm and had stopped him as Remus was now staring at Harry in the eye.

"No, I said to much Remus. Severus would be quite mad if he finds out that I almost said it to you," Harry said worriedly.

Remus sighed, "very well. Just as long as his not hurting you," Remus said.

"His not Remus. I trust him," Harry said confidently as Remus wasn't too sure about that.

* * *

The day before Christmas is when people started to come to Grimmauld Place for those who are staying for the holidays. Harry knew that two days after Christmas, he was going somewhere with Severus but he didn't know where though. 

"Harry!" A voice called out to him as Harry shook his head to take away the thoughts he was just thinking and he turned to his side and sure Hermione and Ron waving to him.

Harry smiles as he wonders over to them, "are your parents coming in later?" He asked as he gave a hug to each of them.

Both of them nodded, "mom and dad are coming in early tomorrow morning and then they'll be leaving tomorrow evening," Hermione said with a smile.

"Same thing with my parents. Everyone is coming but leaving later," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Ron will be staying with me while Hermione stays with Tonks," he said.

Hermione frowned, "shouldn't Tonks be sleeping with Remus instead?" She asked.

Harry looked at her, "that's what I thought. But since Severus is coming here, Remus thinks it's a good idea for him to stay with him instead. After all, we are stay until the holidays are over," he said.

"Does Remus knows about your relationship with him?" Hermione asked as Ron grimaced.

Harry shook his head, "I almost blurted to him when we went Christmas shopping awhile ago. But I don't think he had figured it out," he said and Hermione nodded as the trio went upstairs.

* * *

While Harry and the others were upstairs, Remus heard a popping noise coming from the living room as he saw Severus standing there with his bags. "It's so good to see you Severus," Remus said with a smile as Severus acknowledges him. 

"Where's Potter?" He asks as he was looking around for him.

"His currently upstairs with Ron and Hermione. Severus, is there something that you are hiding from me?" Remus asked with a smile.

"No. Why?" Severus asked coldly.

"Cause I had an interesting trip with Harry awhile ago when we went Christmas shopping. He said your first name and I was surprise since both of you hate each other, right?" Remus asked.

"Is there a rule about saying my first name while I'm not here Remus?" Severus asked annoyed.

"No. But I know something's going on between the both of you. I think you should spit it out before anyone comes and overhears us," Remus said.

Severus glares at him, "I'll tell you tonight. So, where am I sleeping?" He asks.

Remus smiles at him, "you'll be sleeping with me," he said and the look that Severus was given him would have to be put in a photo album if he had a camera with him at the very moment.

* * *

TBC...

me: Here are the updates that I've been telling you about!

Harry: Aw, no more updates after tomorrow?

me: (glares). That's why I'm updating now. Three chapters to be exact.

Severus: That's good.

Remus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: review and update.


	17. Secrecy XVII

Secrecy XVII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Potter, may I speak with you privately?" Severus asked as soon as he had went down after he had put his stuff in the room he was sharing with Remus, he saw Harry in the kitchen with his two friends as they spoke with Tonks.

"Sure S-Headmaster," Harry said as he caught himself in time for calling Severus by his first name where Remus and Tonks were nearby.

Severus gestures towards to where the living room lies and Harry follows him as Severus turns back to close the door with a lock so that nobody could barge in. "Why do I have the feeling that Remus knows something that is going on between us?" Severus asked s he turns to look at Harry but didn't leave the spot where he is standing on.

"I sort of slipped up your first name while I was speaking to him when we were shopping for Christmas gifts awhile ago," Harry admitted as he looks at Severus to see if he was angry.

Severs sighed as he went over to Harry and he stroked his cheek with his fingers so that he could be calm and not thinking if he was angry or not. "We have six months to go Harry; could we still keep the secrecy or is it time to tell to your closes friends?" He asked.

Harry leaned into the touch that he was feeling when Severus strokes his cheek gently. "I think half the people that I know of already know there's something going on between us," he said with a small smile.

"Are you ready then Harry? I don't want to do something that's uncomfortable for you to do," Severus said slowly.

"Could we do it tomorrow though? I mean, not everyone is going to be here tonight and I'm sure that some of the people tomorrow already knows as well," Harry said.

"You do realize that Remus invited almost every staff member to the party, don't you? I don't think that most teachers would approve of our relationship," Severus said as he thought about some of the teachers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Just as long as you're with me, I'm fine with it," Harry said and he leaned up to go and kiss Severus which Severus obliged him to do.

* * *

"Harry, Merry Christmas!" Ron said excitedly as soon as he had woken up the next day and was swiftly beside Harry's bed by a nanosecond. 

Harry groaned as he reached for his glasses from the bedside table but Ron gave it to him quickly, "c'mon Harry, everyone is waiting for us downstairs!" He exclaimed as Harry watched his friend leave the room quickly without even bothering to change.

Harry shook his head as he followed his friend out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone is seating on the table. "Ron! Why don't you dress up for a change? There are people coming here soon!" Hermione scolded him as Harry chuckled.

Harry looks around as he saw Severus sitting at the end of the table with Remus right by his side as the two chat. "That's later though! I'll go and change once people are coming!" Ron exclaimed and as soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door.

Hermione glares at Ron, "didn't I tell you?" She asked angrily.

Ron snorted, "it's probably my parents. What about Harry then? His not dressed as well!" He said.

Harry glares, "thanks a lot Ron," he murmured.

"Hermione!" A voice cried as Hermione turns and she saw her parents standing at the entrance of the kitchen room.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Hermione asks as she went over to hug her parents.

"We came so we get to see you. So, why don't you introduce us?" Mrs. Granger asked as she and her husband sat next to Severus as they sat opposite to Remus.

"Very well, in the meantime, Ron and Harry could get dressed," Hermione said as she glares at the two boys.

Ron huffed as he went upstairs as Harry follows as well. This was going to be a long day for him. He could tell as soon as Hermione's parents had entered the building.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short chappie, I know.

Ron: At least you've updated.

me: Yea. I'm also watching the Naruto Episodes that I'm going to miss on Saturdays. Which is: Episode 126-135.

Severus: (Whistles). That's a lot.

me: I know. I saw one episode earlier in the week and then yesterday, four episodes. Right now, I'm finishing up where I left of which was Episode 131.

Hermione: Amazing.

Remus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	18. Secrecy XVIII

Secrecy XVIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The day went by so slowly that Harry had mostly stayed with Ron, Hermione, the twins and Draco in the living room while the older adults were talking in the kitchen. Ginny was with Fleur upstairs in her room talking about whatever the two girls have in common.

Percy, Charlie and Bill were with the adults of course. Although, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Draco feels a little bit left out when the adults were talking that they couldn't really understand. But to say the least, the only good thing was that, as soon as Draco had come in with Lucicus, Ron tried to jump him even if the adults were around them at the time to greet them.

But one look from Severus and Lucicus made Ron stopped dead in his tracks as Hermione tries to comfort him. "Why don't you go over there?" Harry asked Draco as he gestures to where the twins were on the opposite side of the couch from them as Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fireplace all snuggled up together.

"I don't think that they want me," Draco said slowly.

"You don't know that," Harry relied.

"What about you Harry? Why don't you go over to Severus then and lie with him?" Draco asked.

Harry shushed him quickly before the twins could hear as he peeked over to where the twins were and they hadn't perked up what they said yet. "You know that I can't do that. We'll mention it to everyone at dinner today," he said confidently.

Draco smiles, "you are too good for him," he said as Harry blushes.

* * *

Dinner arrives as everyone was sitting to someone that they care about as they were going to open gifts after dinner. Harry eyes Severus as nobody had taken food to there plate yet. Severus clung his cup with his spoon as everyone stops what they were doing and were looking at him as he stood up from his place. 

"You know that Harry and I have our differences throughout the years that I have been teaching at Hogwarts. Now that time has past. Now that Harry is off age, we have decided to enter a relationship where nobody could break us apart. Nobody knows about this secretly relationship of ours except for those of you who are here today," Severus said as he eyed each and one of the people who were sitting at the table.

"Is this legal in your world?" Mr. Granger asked as he thought that Severus was twice as old as Harry and thinking that he could be at least his father.

"Dad, it's sort of rare to find someone who is twice your age in the Wizarding World to be into a serious relationship. I mean, one of the teachers at Hogwarts (about fifty years ago) actually committed to one of his students. You just have to get improved by the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts," Hermione explained.

Harry raised his eyebrow as he looks over at Hermione, "the Ministry of Magic is where we get our contract signed, right? What do we need in Gringotts?" He asked.

"If you want your accounts to be joined together for marriage," Hermione said.

Harry blushed, "I don't think we are ready for marriage," he said.

"Actually, I was going to give this to you later, but now is a good time for any," Severus said as he took out a small box from his pocket that was wrapped in Christmas colors.

Harry eyed it suspiciously but he knew what it might be. "Is that…?" Molly asked softly as she sat next to Harry and she was already crying softly as Arthur tries to comfort her.

Severus nodded, "will you marry me?" He asks as Harry gasped and Severus unties the knot that was on top of the box and he tears the wrapping paper as he opens the box to reveal a beautiful golden ring. "As soon as you put on our ring, nobody could see it except me and you," Severus said with a smile.

"Thank you," Harry said with tears coming out from his eyes as he put on the ring and it glinted through his eyes. "I didn't get you a ring Severus," Harry suddenly said.

"Look at my middle finger," Severus says as Harry looks and sure enough, there was a matching ring.

"When do we get married?" Harry asked excitedly.

Severus chuckles as he leans down to kiss him, "we'll discuss that later," he said with a smile.

* * *

TBC...

me: The final chapter before I update again in three weeks!

Harry: (gaps). Three weeks?

me: There are about ten more chapters left. So the story isn't over.

Severus: That's good to hear.

Molly: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Arthur: Review and update.


	19. Secrecy XIX

Secrecy XIX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Draco/Fred/George) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Yesterday was full of surprises during dinner. Severus had proposed to Harry on Christmas Day, Fred and George even announced that both of them had feelings for Draco and would be happier if the three of them starts a relationship with each other.

Also, Remus and Tonks had announced that they were going to have a baby soon. Tonks was only three months into the pregnancy and nobody knew about it. Now that it was the next day, Harry was waiting for Severus in the living room as promised from yesterday as soon as he had woken up.

"So Harry, where are you going?" Remus asked with a smile as Harry saw that he had came from upstairs and he was well dressed.

Harry shrugs, "I don't really know. Severus says that we'll be staying there until the day before New Years," he explained.

Remus nodded, "I'm surprised that he gotten over Lily and James so quickly. Every time I spoke with him, his eyes always avoid me. I guess I remind him of the past and what he has done," he said.

"Is he dating me because I have the features of mom and dad?" Harry asked unhappily.

Remus frowned, "didn't you two compelled to this already? Severus is dating you cause of you. Isn't that's what your first kiss was? That Severus wants to date you cause it was you and not Lily and James?" He asked.

Harry's eyes stares at him, "he still hovers feelings for mom and dad when we began this relationship?" He asked.

Remus was about to say something but a voice interrupted him in time. "I kissed you the first time because I saw Lily in you and not you," Severus said slowly as he knew it was time to tell the truth. Harry was going to figure out anyways by using Legilimence since Harry mastered it and he didn't want to keep secrets from him anymore when the two are engaged now.

"Do you feel anything for them now?" Harry asked slowly.

Severus shook his head, "I established that when our relationship was beginning to get deeper, didn't I?" He asked as Harry nodded uncertainly. "Don't get mad at your parents Harry. I don't want them to hunt me considering where we are going," he said with a smile.

Harry's eyes lit up, "where are we going exactly?" He asked.

"To your parents house," Severus was all he said before Harry went to go and hugged him.

* * *

"So, the people were going to knock it down? But what about the gravesite?" Harry asked as he knew the gravesite was right next-door of the house. 

"It didn't matter. Nobody was coming here anymore so I bought the house from them and sort of renovated some things," Severus said.

Harry blinks, "you did some renovations? Like what?" He asked.

"I kept your parents things in a couple of boxes that are stored in the attic of the house. I changed some of the furniture around, bought a few knick knacks as well," Severus added.

"You didn't change the baby's room, did you?" Harry asked in a panicky voice as he knew that was the only one place that he didn't want to change since that's the place where he remembers the most before Voldemort had come and changed his life forever.

"I wouldn't think you would be too happy in sleeping in the same bed where your parents have slept before," Severus said unhappily.

"I really thought we were going to stay in one of the guest rooms when you first told me we were coming here. But I guess that's fine," Harry said with a smile.

"Good. Well, there are a couple of things that I want to show you first before we unpack. I'm hoping that you'll be pleased by them," Severus said as Harry looked at him and nodded as he followed Severus throughout the house as he showed him some of the things.

* * *

TBC...

me: Short, I know. But this chapter was giving me a hard time to write before.

Harry: At least you've updated.

me: Too true.

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Remus: Review and update.


	20. Secrecy XX

Secrecy XX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Draco/Fred/George) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Wasn't it was a little creepy staying at your parents place Harry?" Ron asked as Harry and Severus are now back from their little getaway as Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione along with Draco and the twins. Though Draco and Fred were both engaged in a heated kiss as George was watching with his lustful eyes as the three were sitting opposite from the Golden trio.

"It wasn't as if my parents were hunting the place Ron. We had a really great time there. I had a second change in meeting my parents once again and this time it wasn't during a huge battle," Harry said with a sad look on his face.

"You miss them don't you?" Hermione asked sadly.

Harry nodded, "I do. But I have to remind myself that I have wonderful friends and a loving boyfriend that cares for me. It was really wonderful telling my parents that I'm engaged to Severus," he said.

"I'm happy for you Harry," Hermione said smiling as she hugs Harry tightly.

"When's the wedding going to be then?" Draco's voice asked as the trio turned to the other couch and saw that Fred and George were both devouring each other's mouths now.

Ron blanched at the sight as he turned his head quickly since the sight of his two brothers both kissing were making him sick in the stomach.

Harry shrugs, "I don't really know. We hadn't really talked about it since he had proposed to me," he said with a sigh.

"I wonder when someone here is going to propose to me," Hermione says as she looks over to Ron.

"In due time Hermione," Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

Hermione shook her head, "the wedding should be at the end of graduation. You don't want the whole school finding out your dating a teacher now, do you?" She asked.

"But I'm off age! I could make decisions for myself!" Harry declares.

"Yes but the Ministry of Magic could overpower you Harry. Don't do anything foolish until you are out of the gutter," Hermione warned.

"Yes mom," Harry said with a grin and the others who weren't devouring each other, all laughed at Harry's statement while Hermione glares at them.

* * *

Later that evening, Severus was helping Molly in the kitchen with dinner along with Remus who was helping as well. "Were are the other Weasley men Molly?" Remus asked as he looks around the kitchen. 

"Arthur and Percy are both at the Ministry of Magic doing their last minute thing before going home for the New Year's. Bill is with Fleur on a date until the start of the party in an hour or so and Charlie is visiting Oliver Wood for awhile until its time," Molly explained.

There was a popping noise coming from the living room as Harry and the others were now upstairs as they played games with each other along with Ginny.

"Something smells wonderful," a deep voice said as it came to the kitchen.

"Lucius, I didn't know that you would be coming here tonight," Severus said with a smile as he went over to his old friend and hugged him.

"Ah, but dear Molly invited me. I could not refuse an offer that was made by a woman," Lucius said as he went over to Molly and kissed her on the cheek before sitting on one of the table chairs.

"Does that mean you'll refuse an offer by men?" Remus asked.

"It depends what kind of offer they are offering me," Lucius said seductively as he had a slight crush on the werewolf but knew Tonks already took him. Remus blushed slightly as Lucicus chuckles, "well, where is your dear wife?" He asks.

"She's visiting her parents. Her relatives is coming into town and she couldn't be here tonight," Remus said unhappily.

"Where is my son?" Lucius asked as he looks around for him.

"His upstairs with the twins. Do you want me to call him?" Molly asked as she stares at Lucius.

"I think I'll wait until dinner. I have some good news to offer him," he said with a smile.

"What is the news Lucius?" Severus asked.

"I'm seeing someone," Lucicus said happily as he knew that it may or may not pleased Draco at all when he says the announcement at dinner.

* * *

TBC...

me: I just got back from Carnival Paradise! Anybody just went to that cruise with me the last few days? Going to Mexico?

Remus: So that was where you were.

me: Yup. Even though it was only for 5-days.

Lucius: At least your back.

Molly: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update!


	21. Secrecy XXI

Secrecy XXI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Draco/Fred/George, Lucius/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Lucius was right when he had announced that he was seeing someone at the moment and that someone was a man nonetheless. He watched his son leave the room immediately and went upstairs without another look from him as Fred and George went after him.

"Everything will be fine Lucicus, just wait and see," Severus said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Lucicus nodded as he trusts Severus with all his heart.

"Is something wrong baby?" Fred asked worriedly as the twins hugged Draco around his shoulders as the trio had found him inside their bedroom.

Draco sniffled, "how could he forget mom?" He asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Forgive me, but wasn't your mother actually working for the Dark Lord? She died during battle, did she not?" George asked.

Draco nodded, "she wanted the Dark Lord to live and kill Potter and the Headmaster. She wasn't a very nice woman," he said.

"Then why do you miss her?" Fred asked.

"I never knew that my father was into men. He was always with my mother everyday and I wasn't really into guys until you two came along. Even though she was a nasty woman to the people around her, she was very supportive of me and thought Pansy and me were going to get married and have a heir to the family. I see her face everyday until the day she died," Draco explained sadly.

"So your mother was the one taking care of you the most while your father worked," Fred said.

Draco nodded, "I hardly seen my father while I was very little. I loved my mother and she knew she loves me deep within her even though she doesn't say it. When mother died, I was practically all by myself in the household while father works during holidays. That's why I taunt Potter and his friends before. He had everything and I do not," he said.

"He doesn't have everything Drake," George said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Fred nodded, "his parents died when he was barely one. You know both your parents really well. You have friends to go to and a father. The Dursley's treated him like shit everyday," he said.

"He sees his friends at school but never during the summer. You don't know how horrible of living in the Dursley's was Draco," George said.

"I guess I misunderstood him," Draco said slowly as the trio suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Son, are you alright in there?" Lucius voice asked.

Draco looked at the twins and sighed, "come in father," he said.

Lucius enters as he saw the twins hugging his son, "mom must be waiting for us downstairs. We'll see you at the dinner table Draco," George said as he and Fred left immediately.

"Everything alright my son?" Lucius asked as he watched in amusement that Draco put his head on his lap.

"I'm sorry father, I shouldn't have left so quickly at the dinner table," Draco said quietly.

Lucius sighed as he toyed with his son's hair with his fingers. "I know you miss your mother very much Draco, but I really wish that I could count on your support for me. I really love Dave and I hope our relationship would be able to work out," he said slowly.

Draco perked up when he heard the name, "Dave? Is he a Muggle or a Wizard?" He asked.

"His a Wizard of course Draco. I met him while I was working in the Ministry of Magic," Lucicus said.

"His not afraid of you?" Draco asked slowly as people were still afraid of Lucius since he used to work in the Ministry of Magic under Voldemort's orders.

Lucius shook his head, "we both saw each other during the holiday while I was shopping for last minute gifts. I guess you could say that sparks had hit us when we talked to one another," he said.

"I would like to meet this person," Draco said. If his father really loves this person, then he would not do anything foolish in destroying their relationship since his father had been lonely for about a year and needed someone by his side.

"I knew you would come around my son," Lucius said smiling as he hugged him tightly.

* * *

TBC...

me: I hope this story reaches in the 100's review section. So far, there are only 84 reviews. But that is still a lot though...

Lucius: Was there a point to this chapter?

me: (glares). Not really, but I thought it was necessary. Besides, it was a hard chapter to do before.

Draco: At least I have a full chapter.

Fred: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

George: Review and update.

Severus: Hopefully this is the right chapter that we updated.


	22. Secrecy XXII

Secrecy XXII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Lucius/OC) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Are you ready for the exams?" Draco asked one day as it was the beginning of June and exams were approaching fast for the Golden Trio and the new addition to the team.

When the winter holidays ended and school was starting, Draco decided to hang out with Harry and the others causing Ron to go ballistic at the idea. The Slytherins were all staring at Draco as if he had betrayed them. But it was them who had betrayed him since five Slytherins had raped Harry and Draco didn't have friends anymore except for his two boyfriends and the Golden trio.

Draco even quit the Quidditch team and Severus didn't mind at all as long as it makes him happy along with Lucius who is the Head of Slytherin house. Draco had met Dave when the winter holiday has been over.

The two of them got along fine and Dave didn't go to Hogwarts but to Durmstrang instead. The three ate dinner together and along with Severus later on who didn't brought Harry along since he knew that it would make things complicated if Harry was with him.

"I'm most definitely ready, but I'm not sure about these two," Hermione said as she gestures to Ron and Harry who both grimaced.

"All we need is to take the exams from the classes that we are taking, right? So it would be a cinch!" Ron exclaimed with a grin as he thought about it for a few minutes before answering Hermione.

"Astronomy is going to be a dozy, though it may be three hours long then the usual time, I guess I could try and stay awake for the whole time," Harry said.

"Have you told the Headmaster about the secret yet?" Hermione asked as she lowered her voice so that nobody around them could hear what they were talking about.

Ron suddenly perked up at this, as he had no idea what she was talking about, "secret? What secret?" He asked surprised.

"I tell you later Ron," Harry hissed at him as Ron shrugs and nodded silently. "But no Hermione, I did not tell him what we did yet," Harry added as he shook his head.

Hermione frowned, "wouldn't he find out sooner or later Harry? You really should tell him," she said.

"I agree with her Harry, I almost told father as well," Draco said as he remembers the day when he almost slipped out the secret.

"I'll tell him eventually," Harry said sighing.

"You better. I mean, what happens when you both are making love and the next day, he sees it? Wouldn't he go ballistic over it?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed at the idea, "I'll try to tell him tonight. But thanks for the image Hermione," he said as this time it was Hermione's turn to blush.

* * *

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here Harry?" Severus asked with a smile as the two were inside his office and it was a few hours before curfew. 

"Can we go to your private quarters headmaster?" Harry asked as he looks back at the portrait of Dumbledore and saw that it was blank. He must be visiting the other portraits, he thought.

Severus saw Harry's uneasy look at Dumbledore's portrait and nodded, "very well. Come with me," he said as Harry nodded and he went and followed Severus to his quarters.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about Harry?" Severus asked as he poured Harry a cup of Pumpkin Juice and the two sat on the couch.

"Well, do you remember when Draco and I began to come to terms of friendliness to each other?" Harry asked as he stares at the cup that he was holding.

"Yes, what about it?" Severus asked as he eyed him carefully.

"Well, I sort of made a promise to him," Harry said uneasily.

"A promise?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "I made an Unbreakable Vow with him," he said as he looks at Severus and he waited for the anger to bolt out from him.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Severus! Don't go marching in there where there are many students witnessing it!" Harry said as he tries to calm down Severus. 

"Don't tell me what to do Potter!" Severus snapped as the two went inside the Slytherin common room as he didn't realize that he had brought Harry with him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" A third-year asked as he looked at Harry since he knew that he was a Gryffindor and shouldn't be inside the Slytherin common room.

"Where's Malfoy?" Severus snarled as Harry was regretting in ever telling him.

"His with Professor Malfoy sir," the third-year said nervously as Severus grabbed Harry's arm and the two stormed out off the common room as everyone inside watched in awe.

"Draco, I'm impressed that you are learning fast with these hard potions," Lucius said as Draco beamed in delight until the doors in the classroom was burst open.

"Malfoy! What did you do with Harry?" Severus snapped as he went towards to where Draco was sitting and he glared at him angrily with Harry right by his side.

"Severus, what's going on?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"We did an Unbreakable Vow father," Draco said without hesitation and this time, Lucius went ballistic.

* * *

TBC...

me: My birthday is coming up on Tuesday and I'm not going to be online for four days about starting Sunday afternoon. Technically, when I come back online, I really hope to see at least 100 reviews on this story. I know I'm asking too much, but I'm desperate, you know?

Lucius: It's your bday on Tuesday?

me: Yea. My 20th bday.

Everyone: Happy early bday!

me: Thanks.

Draco: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Just four more chapters to go!

Severus: Review and update.


	23. Secrecy XXIII

Secrecy XXIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus)

* * *

"Draco, you know what happens if you do an Unbreakable Vow!" Lucius said unhappily.

"I know father. I wanted to know if Harry really does love him and wouldn't leave him for anything and if he did, he would die," Draco explained.

"So the Unbreakable Vow was based on me? Who was the bonder?" Severus asked as he knew that Bellatrix was the one for him and Narcissa when they did the Unbreakable Vow together for Draco.

"Hermione, but don't do punishment on them uncle! It was my idea! I wanted you to be happy and not lonely. You and father are the only blood relative that I have," Draco said quietly.

Severus sighed as he looked over to Lucius who was staring at him as he turns to look at Draco and he knelt in front of him as he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that was Harry.

"I would not die soon Draco. Whatever plans that you did with Potter for the Unbreakable Vow, I will not hurt Harry and will not leave him. I love him too much and he will not leave me either. Nothing will change between us and Harry will soon be one of your relatives as well Draco. I promise you, nothing will ever happen to me," Severus said as he went and hugged him.

Draco sniffed as he smiled at Severus, "thank you uncle Severus," he said.

"I think we should put off the punishment since it was all due to the fact to protect you," Lucius said.

Severus nodded, "could I see your arms?" He asked as the two boys knew what he was talking about and the two lifted up their sleeves and showed him the names of the one's who did the Unbreakable Vow with them.

"You should have told us what you did right away," Lucius said annoyed.

"Sorry father. I didn't want Severus to know and it was my idea in the first place," Draco said.

"Which means Harry can't ever leave me now. If he does anyway, I would be very upset since I love him that much," Severus said with a smile.

Draco nodded, "the other reason is that I made the Unbreakable Vow since you loved his parents. I didn't want you to get hurt again," he said.

Severus frowned, "I may have loved his parents Draco, but Harry is the one I love the most now. Whatever he wishes, I'll try to give it to him," he said as he looks at Harry.

Harry smiles, "well, I better get going. Ron and Hermione are expecting me back and they want to find out if I got punish or not from you for finding out the Unbreakable Vow," he said.

Severus smirks, "just tell them that you got it of easily thanks to Draco here," he said as he gestures to him as Draco glares. Harry nodded with a chuckle as he left while waving good-bye.

* * *

"The final weekend of Hogsmeade for our current year. What's so important of coming here anyways?" Ron asked as he, Hermione and Harry were walking around the shops as Draco decided to invite Fred and George (asking for permission from Severus first) to the last weekend of Hogsmeade for a date. 

"Severus and I decided to do the wedding before two weeks of my birthday. I have to look for a wedding ring by then," Harry explained.

Hermione's eyes lit up, "oh! There's this really cool shop that sales expensive rings here. It's called: Rings for Everyone. But knowing you, I think you'll be able to have enough money to pay for it," she said.

Harry nodded, "we'll go and follow you then Hermione," he said.

* * *

The trio entered the shop as the shop keeper looked up after he heard a small ringing bell coming from the entrance door. "How may I help you youngsters?" The keeper asked with a smile. 

"Harry here needs to find a ring for his fiancé," Hermione said as she gestures to him.

The keeper nodded as he went towards to where the rings for a fiancé. "Who's the lucky girl?" He asked as Harry blushed.

"It's not a girl. His twice as old as me," he said.

The keeper looks didn't seemed like he approve of the relationship but didn't say anything as he went over towards to where the appropriate rings were. "This might be suitable for you Mr. Potter," the keeper said as he looked downwards to where the rings are in the glass.

Harry nodded as he searched for a ring for his lover. "What about that one?" Harry asked as he nodded towards to a ring that has a gemstone of emerald and was glinting perfectly with small diamonds around it.

"Fine choice young man, I'm sure your lover would appreciate it. Do you want to wrap it up?" The keeper asked.

Harry shook his head, "just put it in the small box and I'll pay for it," he said as the keeper nodded and he went to go and do his job.

* * *

TBC... 

me: Happy Valentine's Day! Did anyone went to Vegas this last four days?

Harry: You were at Vegas?

me: Yup. For my bday.

Severus: Happy belated bday.

me: Thanx. Did you guys all see that review that I just gotten? How many times that I have to tell you guys that this story is finish already in the USB and I know that my grammer sucks, but who cares?

Hermione: That's just wrong.

Ron: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update.


	24. Secrecy XXIV

Secrecy XXIV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

Finally it was the day of graduation as students were lined up from the entrance way of the Great Hall. Firstly it would be the Slytherin House being called by their head of house; secondly it would be Gryffindor, thirdly Ravenclaw and finally Hufflepuff.

All students were to wait in the common room until their head of house tells them it was time to go inside the Great Hall. It would specifically take the whole entire morning and some of the afternoon cause of all the names they were calling out.

The relatives were also in the Great Hall waiting for their sons or daughters to come inside and wait for there name being called out. After there names were to be called out, they were suppose to sit in there tables in alphabetical order.

Starting from "A" it would the ones sitting by the entrance door. The relatives of the students were sitting towards by the Head Table as they had put three extra long tables for them.

"Harry, are you as nervous as I am?" Ron asked as he stood by the wall with Harry while Hermione was still in the girls' dormitory fixing up herself.

Harry shook his head, "not really. The only relative that I may have that is waiting for me is Severus and your family," he said.

"Hermione's parents are going to be there as well," Ron said.

"I barely know them Ron," Harry said as he thought about there winter break.

"Where's your engagement ring?" A voice asked as it startled both of them.

"I put it inside my truck where it's hiding under my books," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, "I'll be over there," she said as she gestures towards to a group of girls.

Ron sighed as Harry looks at him, "when are you going to propose to her?" He asked with a smile.

Ron blushed deeply, "I told Snape that I want to do the proposal today," he said.

Harry's jaw dropped, "how so?" He asked as Ron shook his head smiling as Harry knew that he wasn't going to tell him anything.

* * *

When it was time for the Gryffindor's house to be called, Ron had to be up front to see his girlfriend being called so that he could propose to her in time. Even though none of the other students knew about this, there were a couple of murmurs when Ron past by them but Minerva knew as the head of houses knew as well. 

"Hermione Granger," Minerva called out as everyone in the Great Hall clapped.

Hermione took her time in getting her diploma as she didn't want to trip over something and she didn't know that Ron was coming after her.

Once Hermione had come in front of Minerva and took her diploma from her, she felt a tap coming from her shoulder as she spun around and saw Ron kneeling on the ground.

Hermione knew what was coming as Ron showed her the ring box and she squealed as she hugs him tightly around his neck and kissed him in front of everyone. Around the two, everyone clapped who were witnessing the marriage proposal as Harry clapped the loudest and whistled.

* * *

When Harry's turn came, he was being called by Snape instead of Minerva as Harry and about everyone in the room was surprised as he was. 

"Congratulation Potter, you actually graduated," Snape whispered as he had leaned in his ear while shaking his head.

"Very funny Snape," Harry whispered back as he went and sat down to his seat in the Gryffindor area as he waited for everyone's name to be called.

Once everyone was in the Great Hall and were seated in there appropriate seats, Snape stood up from his place to make a speech before the leaving feast.

"Thank you all for another great year at Hogwarts. It has been a splendid year as all of us made new relationships to one another," Severus began as he said this statement, he looked at Harry as Harry watched him from where he sat as he knew he was talking about the both of them.

"We will see you all in the future as you make great careers for yourself. Now, I hereby declare the class of 1998!" Severus said and with this, every student body stood up as they all cheered, hugged or cried before eating the feast.

* * *

TBC...

me: I know it's short, but there are about three chapters left of this story.

Severus: Only three???

me: Oh, check out my new story! It's called: Felix Felicis! It's a Severus/Harry story of course.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Hermione: Review and update!


	25. Secrecy XXV

Secrecy

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This offends You.

* * *

One month later…

"Harry, are you ready for your big wedding in just a few days?" Ron asked as he was visiting Harry in Grimmauld Place and he knew that Remus and Tonks were both somewhere at the moment.

"You never believe this Ron," Harry began with a smile as he ignores the question Ron had given him.

Ron blinked, "did Severus come over or something?" He asked.

"He came over like three days ago Ron. His preparing the wedding and the upcoming new year," Harry said as he was still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling so much?" Ron asked annoyed as he was getting fed up of it.

Harry chuckled, "I got a position in becoming a seeker for Japan!" He said.

Ron's jaw dropped, "what happened to the seeker before?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "he wanted to retire at the end of summer since his almost in his thirties," he explained.

"He doesn't even look that old to me," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "that's what everyone is saying," he said.

"So, what are you going to do then Harry? There isn't much you could do in becoming an Auror. But you can become a Healer for St. Mungo's or do Quidditch if you want," Ron said.

"To be honest Ron, I'm not really sure. I mean, I do have the qualifications for the three of them," Harry said.

"Mate, if I were you, I'll speak to Severus before I decide. It's up to you and Severus since you are getting married," Ron said.

Harry sighed, "I know. I'll speak with him tonight since his coming for dinner," he said.

* * *

It was now time for Harry and Severus own wedding. The two decided that Harry should become a Healer for St. Mungo's so that Harry didn't have to leave Severus all the time at Hogwarts and he knew that Harry would become bored once all the Death Eaters have been taken care of. 

Harry and Severus both decided that Minerva should be the one that will make him and Severus both kiss each other at the alter. Harry invited everyone that he knows of and he knew that most of the people he invited was also some of Severus friends and colleagues.

To his surprise, Severus had invited Slughorn and Flitwick and the rest of the teachers that he didn't know. He didn't even know that Severus was really close to every staff member at Hogwarts or he would have invited them to the wedding.

During the day of the wedding, Harry had been with the Weasley's, Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld Place while Severus stayed at his own home along with Remus, Arthur, Lucius and Draco to check up on him until it was time for the wedding.

The two had felt miserable without seeing each other but knew it was tradition for not to see each other at the day of their wedding.

Harry and Severus both survived the wedding part where they both have to say there vows and Harry had blushed when Severus had leaned down to kiss him. Harry knew that during there wedding, there were going to be a full media to report to the people outside the church building.

He and Severus had talked about it the night when they were decided Harry's career choice. The reception was private though so no media was going to be there to witness them dancing or eating cake or doing whatsoever.

Harry smiled as he watches Severus and Minerva both dances together as Ron and Hermione went over to visit him at the time.

"How does it feel to be married Harry?" Hermione asked.

"A little bit different. You just now have someone to live with the rest of your life," Harry said.

"The Ministry of Magic was really making a fuss awhile ago, huh?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded slowly as he remembered a few hours ago how he and Severus both signed the contract as Cornelius Fudge tries to protest that Severus was twice as old as Harry and could possibly be his own father.

Nobody had listened to him since everyone knows that Harry and Severus are both deeply in love. "Hey mate, Hermione and I decided on a date of the wedding," Ron suddenly said.

Harry perked up at this, "really? It's been barely a month," he said.

Ron blushed but Hermione's blushed was deeper then his. "We are getting married next June," Ron said happily.

"But you don't know where yet?" Harry asked with a grin.

Ron glares, "we will soon," he said as Harry chuckles.

Harry looks up as he saw Severus coming from his dance as he also watches Ron and Hermione leave as they went towards the dance floor. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't know what Albus sees in her," Severus murmured but Harry heard him.

He grimaced, "too much information Severus!" He said as Severus chuckles and the two enjoy the rest of there remaining reception that was left.

* * *

TBC... 

me: Waaahhh! One more chapter! (Sniffs). It's finally over of after two months 'bout.

Severus: But aren't you doing a new story?

me: (nods). Another Harry Potter story so check out by bio for information 'bout it.

Ron: Though it won't be posted anytime soon.

me: Yea. Probably like in a month or two 'bout...

Hermione: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	26. Secrecy XXVI

Secrecy XXVI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Twenty years later….

"Ah, just like how we first got into Hogwarts, eh Harry?" Ron asked as he, Harry, Hermione, and Severus were standing by the Hogwarts Express with their children.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked with a frown as he looks around for his friend. At the age of thirty-eight, he didn't seem he had changed at all except for his height though.

"Probably still after that girl," Severus murmured as he was now around in his sixties but he didn't seemed like a day old.

"You mean Ginny, Severus. I'm sure they are coming soon," Ron said with a smile.

"Ron, where's Rosie? I lost sight of her," Hermione said worriedly as she looks around at the crowded area.

"Rosie is probably with her friends until the whistle blows to see us of," Ron replied.

"Anybody has seen Albus and Lily?" Harry asked as both of them had named there children after the previous headmaster of Severus and Harry's own mother.

"They are probably with Rosie and the rest of the other children going to Hogwarts," Ron said.

"I see Draco and Ginny," Severus said as he waved to go his godson and his wife.

The two went towards the group with their children at tow. "How are you Will and Elizabeth?" Harry asked with a smile.

The twins smiled at him as they were just an hour apart from birth. "I'm excited to see Hogwarts," Elizabeth said as she has Draco's hair, Ginny's eyes and personality.

"Father, may I see my friends?" Will asked as he was the complete opposite of Elizabeth and he is like the copy of the old Draco that was twenty years ago about.

Draco nodded as he watched his son go towards to some of the unknown first years as Will introduced himself to them.

"I'll go and see Rosie," Elizabeth piped up as she saw her and she quickly went before her two parents could say anything to her.

"How is Remus going Severus? Have you've seen him lately at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I give credit for the wolf in being a good headmaster. It amazes me that his kid is training to become one of the teachers at Hogwarts as well," Severus said.

"Robert is going to be a good Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said with a smile as he was the godfather of Remus kid.

"Did Remus say we are going to have a reunion soon?" Hermione asked.

"We just had one ten years ago," Harry said as he still remembers it.

"I think his planning on a Christmas party for the class of 1998," Severus said slowly.

Harry was about to say something as the group suddenly heard the whistle blowing from the train as he knew it was exactly eleven o'clock.

"We'll be off father!" Albus and Lily piped up as Harry and Severus both gave them hugs and kisses before setting them off onto the train.

"Take care of your sister Will. Even if she won't be in Slytherin," Draco said as he has a sinking feeling that Elizabeth might end up in Gryffindor like her mother.

Will didn't say anything but nodded to his statement.

The parents watched their kids' board the train as they waved out the window until it was out of sight from there eyes.

"Things are going to be much quieter," Harry observed as he walked beside Severus along with Ron and Hermione as Draco and Ginny were in front of the four.

Severus nodded, "that would be good now that I have some peace on working on my novel," he said with a smile.

Harry glares as Ron chuckled, "you two will always remain the same," he said as Harry didn't say anything. All he knows is that, nothing will tear him and Severus apart until the very end of there lives and he would protect Severus with all his strength as he had promised with Draco many years ago with the Unbreakable Vow.

* * *

End.

me: I think this is long enough for all you readers waiting for this.

Severus: You think?

me: hey! I'm writing my newest story slowly, you know.

Harry: Slowly? (blinks).

me: (shrugs). Yea. With schoolwork now bombing my time, I can only write on the weekends.

Draco: Ohh...Don't you have the midterm for history this week and a test in math also?

me: (Glares). That's what I mean!!!

Ron: Will be onto the next story soon.

Hermione: Review and update.


End file.
